El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - ¿Por qué siempre qué estamos destinados a encontrarnos llueve? ¿Por qué no logramos estar juntos Ryoma-kun? - El tiempo se reduce en lluvia Riuzaky... cuando lo entiendas sabrás que no puedes dejar de amarme y que yo no dejaré de amarte - ...
1. Preludio

**Un nuevo proyecto y espero me apoyen en este.**

**Es algo poco convencional o al menos creo que dentro de lo que escribo es así pero espero me apoyen mucho. Es un Universo Alterno aclaro.**

**Primer capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

¿Por qué siempre qué estamos destinados a encontrarnos llueve? ¿Es un mensaje de alguien superior? ¿Por qué no logramos estar juntos Ryoma-kun? ¿Acaso era porqué éramos unos niños como decías tú? ¿Qué nos falto? Deje de luchar cuando tú dijiste que no me amabas más... para que el reloj siguiera funcionando se necesitaban de muchas partes, las mismas que forman una relación pero tú, tú dejaste que dejaran de funcionar... Hoy con seguridad te puedo decir que intento ser feliz aunque cueste, hoy con seguridad puedo decirte que ya no te amo... - El tiempo se reduce en lluvia Riuzaky... cuando lo entiendas sabrás que no puedes dejar de amarme y que yo no dejaré de amarte - ...

* * *

** El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia **

**Preludio**

Sostuvo el paraguas con un poco más de fuerza tanto que podía jurar que se estaba lastimando la muñeca derecha mientras él se mantenía firme delante de ella, con ese aire de seguridad que destilaba siempre, se veía como si nada malo le pudiera afectar, como si todo estuviera bien aunque era más que una mentira o al menos eso quería creer, quería que él le dijera que era una mentira, que era una broma, que no le estaba diciendo aquello que en el fondo siempre sintio que podía suceder, necesitaba con desesperación que le dijera que no era cierto pero... no iba a suceder.

\- Tú sabías que estaba comprometido... lo sabías Riuzaky - arremetio este de nuevo alzando la vista, la lluvia seguía cayendo, un poco menos fuerte que unas horas atrás pero igual le daba el panorama perfecto a la escena que estaba sucediendo tachandola de película por decirlo de una manera peculiar, insintivamente una de sus manos se dirigio hacía su vientre, el bolso que cargaba en ese momento se deslizo hasta su antebrazo pero le dio lo mismo, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras se mordía el labio... aquello la estaba matando lentamente.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres qué diga R-Ryoma-kun? - pregunto ella en un susurro y el peliverde solo bajo la mirada encontrandose con la de ella, estaba demasiado calmado que le daba un poco de miedo por no decir mucho - No sé, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que vas a hacer con el bebé - la cobriza retrocedio dos pasos exactamente mientras la mano que sostenía su vientre era conducida por su cerebro hasta sus labios tocandolos un poco omitiendo el grito que deseaba salir cargado de ira, de impotencia, de miedo, de tantas cosas y a la vez de nada.

\- ¿E-Estás... - no logro formular la pregunta que deseaba hacerle porque necesitaba con desesperación una respuesta, él solo gruño tratando de acercarse pero ella retrocedio hasta que choco contra la pared, algunos estudiantes que pasaban por allí los miraban, noto en las chicas miradas de pena y en la de los chicos algo de burla, era normal porque después de todo la noticia de que Echizen Ryoma contraería matrimonio con una heredera coreana era la bomba del año según las revistas de sociales mientras ella... la novia en secreto era pasada a segundo plano aunque nadie sabía de su existencia, solo los del instintuto, nadie más sabía quien era Riuzaky Sakuno.

\- Era un juego, no entiendo como es que terminaste enamorada de mí, sabes que yo jamás caería tan bajo como para enamorarme de ti... no eres de mi clase social - aseguro este, esas palabras cayeron como dagas a su corazón, la hundieron más de lo que ya estaba, las gotas de lluvia hacían eco en sus oídos, su piel estaba erizada por el contacto de las mismas y del frío al mismo tiempo - ¡Aléjate de ella cabrón malnacido! - giro la cabeza viendo a su amiga de toda la vida, a su hermana Tomoka correr donde ellos pero a mitad del camino aparecio el novio de la misma, Oshitari Yuushi quien la detuvo por la cintura.

El peliazul le dijo algunas palabras mientras ella solo los miraba - ¡Aparta Yu, que te quites! - su novio negó con la cabeza, él comprendía que lo que estaba sucediendo era cosa de dos así que no podía ir entrometiendose entre ellos, eran una pareja o al menos eso había pensando ella porque él nunca le había asegurado nada, vio que Tomoka le decía algo a su novio que la arrastraba lejos y entonces volvieron a quedar solos, en silencio, ella queriendo salir corriendo, queriendo olvidarlo... queriendo dejar de amarlo.

\- Y-Yo t-te amo - aseguro en un susurro porque esa era la verdad de la cual era poseedora a su edad, la cual era únicamente suya y de nadie más, esa era la verdad que más le pesaba en esos momentos, el puño del peliverde se impacto a un lado de su cabeza y ella se mordio el labio para no respingar - Basta - le pidio este y ella solo asintió bajando la mirada, la lluvia empezo a hacerse más fuerte, apreto un poco más la sombrilla ladeandola en su hombro enterrando el metal de este en el mismo importandole poco si se hacía daño... no había daño más terrible que el que él le estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

\- La lluvia esta cayendo más fuerte... me canse de esto... suerte con tú bebé Riuzaky - y dicho esto dio media vuelta con aires de querer marcharse de allí pero es que ella no sabía que iba a ser de ella si lo dejaba irse, no podía dejar que se fuera, ella le pertenecía a él que el miedo se instalo en cada parte de su cuerpo por eso no dudo en sujetarlo del brazo con tímidez, Ryoma ladeo la cabeza un poco sorprendido pero después una mueca de hastío se formo en su rostro y se zafo de su agarre con fuerza provocando que la sombrilla cayera.

Poco a poco sintio las gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo y se sentía tan vacía gracias a aquello, las campanadas de la iglesia se hicieron presentes anunciando exactamente las tres de la tarde en esos momentos de un día jueves - P-Por favor n-no te v-vayas - le súplico a media voz y este solo la tomo del mentón para verla directamente a los ojos los cuales demostraban la herida que le estaba causando al querer irse y dejarla allí sola, con su bebé, con un pequeño ser que estaba naciendo en esos momentos en su vientre.

Esperaba de todo, hablaba en serio pero nunca espero que este descendiera su mano hacía el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón para extraer su billetera y mucho menos esperaba que le lanzara dinero a la cara, algunos billetes que cayeron al suelo comenzando a empaparse poco a poco por la lluvia que caía más fuerte en esos momentos - Sabes que hacer con ese dinero - sentencio este dando media vuelta alejandose de allí, escucho el sonido de su auto alejarse y ella solo se quedo allí... sola, sin él, sin Ryoma, sin la persona que más amaba en el mundo... estaba sola, sola cargando a su bebé en el vientre... absolutamente sola.

\- R-Ryoma-kun - murmuro a la nada mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas bañando su hermoso rostro, se llevo una mano a los labios tratando de callar lo que estaba sintiendo pero fue inevitable porque empezo a sollozar con más fuerza, apreto con fuerza su vientre y solo atino a hipar y llamarlo entre llantos solo que había un problema... él no volvería.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero su apoyo.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

** El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia **

**Capítulo I  
**

_\- ¡Eres una desgracia para la familia! ¡Fuera de mi casa! - los gritos de su padre retumbaban en sus oídos, su madre lloraba mientras negaba con la cabeza al saber la noticia que había corrido por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, todo el mundo estaba enterado de su embarazo pero nadie sabía quien era el padre, al menos habían tenido la decencia de no decir quien era porque de lo contrario estaría en grandes aprietos, su mejilla dolía debido al golpe de su padre, su corazón también dolía pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello... absolutamente nadie porque solo se concentraban en verla sufrir._

_\- P-Papá... por favor - súplico a media voz mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo pero no sentía fuerzas, no podía levantarse, el tirón que su padre dio sobre su cabello la hizo gritar por que después la avento hacía la pared, su padre se había convertido en un animal en todo el sentido de la palabra, no se estaba midiendo en lo absoluto con ella que era su hijo - Te puedes quedar en esta casi si abortas a esa cosa - esas palabras la helaron por completo y es que no entendía como ellos siendo padres podían decir algo como aquello... parecía una pesadilla y ella realmente deseaba despertar cuanto antes._

_\- N-No - aseguro sujetandose de la pared colocandose de pie, a ella podían decirle cualquier cosa, absolutamente de todo pero con el bebé que llevaba dentro de ella nadie se iba a meter, nadie, su padre alzo la mano e impacto su puño sobre su mejilla, iba a caer pero se sostuvo de la pared mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, fue retrocediendo poco a poco, esa ya no era su casa, esos ya no eran sus padres, la lluvia seguía cayendo con más fuerza, el cielo estaba completamente obscuro, había pensando que al llegar a casa le esperaría una sopa caliente pero le había esperado de todo menos aquello que deseaba._

_\- ¡Bien... fuera de mi casa golfa! - el agarre en su brazo la hizo estremercerse más no se quejo, su padre la condujo hasta la puerta para abrirla y aventarla sin ninguna consideración al suelo provocando un gemido de su parte al golpearse la muñeca con una piedra del jardín que había ayudado a plantar con su madre - ¡Nunca más vuelvas... estas muerta para nosotros! - le grito este intentando golpearla de nueva cuenta pero logro por centímetros arrastrarse hacía atrás presa del pánico que aquellas palabras, que aquellos actos le causaban... el dolor seguía allí pero era mucho más presente porque estaba sola desde ese momento._

_\- ¡Largo! - grito este y ella se levanto como pudo sintiendo las piernas temblar, giro el cuerpo y se quedo congelada al verlo... al ver a Ryoma desde el portal de su casa sosteniendo una sombrilla, su rostro no reflejaba ni siquiera pena, nada, no reflejaba nada, maldijo en ese momento que fueran vecinos, las lágrimas salieron por si solas y sus pies se movieron comenzando a correr como loca por las calles, ignoro a las personas que se habían detenido a ver la escena, ignoro a sus vecinos curiosos, ignoro a sus padres, ignoro a la única persona que amaba... ignoro todo aquello que dejaba atrás porque solo corrio con una cosa en mente... su bebé._

* * *

El sonido de la campana la sobresalto, su jefe le sonrió mientras le extendía la bandeja, de nueva cuenta se había sumergido en sus pensamientos pero no podía darse ese lujo cuando se encontraba en su trabajo, tomo la bandeja con maestría, llevaba trabajando un mes en ese restaurant de clase alta además de tener otros dos trabajos, uno de mesera igualmente pero en un restaurant de clase normal por decirlo de aquella manera, además trabajaba en una lavandería y es que le eran necesarios los tres trabajos para poder mantenerse tanto a su bebé como a ella misma.

\- Mesa cinco - asintió con una sonrisa caminando hacía la puerta de la cocina, llevaba un mes sola, sobreviviendola sola, claro que había pasado momentos duros pero allí estaba, de pie gracias a sus esfuerzos, había conseguido un pequeño departamento el cual contaba con todo lo necesario a pesar de estar medio amontonado pero estaba bien, al menos así lo consideraba ella, no sabía nada de sus padres, había dejado de asistir al instituto porque después de todo no podía costearlo, Tomoka la ayudaba en lo que podía, algunas veces le llevaba comida junto con su novio Yuushi... les agradecía mucho de verdad.

Camino entre las mesas con paso calmado viendo como sus compañeras que se habían convertido en sus amigas caminaban con prisas y es que el restaurant había sido alquilado para una fiesta de jóvenes de 18 a 20 años, ella contaba con 17 años así que se sentía incómoda entre gente de aquella edad porque vivía con el miedo de encontrarselo, se detuvo delante de la mesa cinco - Su pedido - se apresuro a acomodar los platos con cuidado, había aprendido que nunca debían causar ruido o chocar entre ellos... la gente adinerada no toleraba aquellos desperfectos y vaya que le había costado aprenderlo a la mala manera.

Levanto un poco la vista observando el reloj de la pared, media hora más y su turno terminaba, solo media hora más y podía descansar sus pies - Sigo sin entender tu fascinación por ella Sanada... mujeres hay muchas - escucho el comentario de uno de los cuatro comensales y solo sintió una opresión en el pecho, eso mismo había pensando Ryoma por eso la había dejado embarazada para poder ser feliz con su prometida coreana - Y yo sigo sin entender como es que dices eso... naciste de una mujer, no puedes hablar mal de ellas - arremetio otro chico mientras ella tomaba el vino tomando un poco de aire, debía tener cuidado con los restos del corcho, de que no cayeran a las copas.

\- Mi madre es una zorra... - aseguro el aludido, lo mejor era no mirarlos así que se concentro en servir las copas, a pesar de su edad ya tomaban vino, vaya que eran de clase alta aquellos jóvenes - Riuzaky Sakuno... ¿cuándo termina tu turno? - dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y aún más al escuchar aquella pregunta, sus ojos conectaron con los de color lila, un apuesto jóven la estaba mirando con una ligera sonrisa que causo estragos en ella, era casi la misma sensanción que tenía cuando Ryoma la miraba con sus ojos gatunos, el peso que sentía se aligero cuando este apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa escaneandola... por alguna razón aquel jóven le daba calma.

* * *

La ligera llovizna pronto se convertiría en una tormenta, al menos eso se anunciaba en el canal del clima, dio un ligero respingo al sentir las manos de su prometida pasando por su abdomen para abrazarlo por la espalda, se tenso cuando sus pechos dieron contra la misma que se encontraba desnuda pues acababan de tener intimidad, la sensanción era completamente diferente a cuando Sakuno lo abrazaba, con ella estaba más que claro que sentía amor pero por su prometida Taeyeon solo sentía cariño infinito porque la conocía desde niña... no sentía algo más hacía la pelirroja de ojos amatistas.

\- Vuelve a la cama - susurro ella besando su espalda, tomo un poco de aire sin que ella lo notara, extrañaba demasiado a la cobriza, sus risas infantiles, sus sonrojos cada vez que la besaba, su tartamudeo nato, extrañaba todo de ella, sin embargo, desde el momento en que habían iniciado su relación él había tenido algo muy en claro, nunca iban a poder estar juntos, absolutamente nunca, sobre su espalda cargaba el nombre de una gran coorporación, millones de empleados dependían de que tomara el cargo contrayendo matrimonio con la heredera coreana de una coorporación en igualdad de condiciones que su empresa.

Él nunca había aspirado a la felicidad pero no había logrado en lo absoluto evitar enamorarse de Sakuno y es que cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho porque era ella quien solo con sonreir podía quitar el peso de haber nacido en clase alta, sin embargo, nunca había estado en sus planes haberla embarazado, para nada, su plan era intentar algo serio con ella pero el día antes de que le diera la noticia de su embarazo su padre llamo anunciando su compromiso oficialmente, las palabras del mismo diciendo que era su deber le habían indicado que entre la cobriza y él nunca iba a haber algo serio.

Poso sus manos sobre las de la pelirroja para acariciarlas un poco, aún vigilaba a la cobriza, después de que saliera de su casa o mejor dicho después de que sus padres la corrieran había mantenido un ojo sobre ella porque aún la amaba, aún quería protegerla de todo, a ella y a su bebé, la había dejado sola pero era para protegerla de lo que su padre pudiera hacerle una vez se enterara que estaba embarazada, la amaba demasiado que por eso había preferido dejarla y permitirle que lo odiara a verla sufrir por las decisiones que él había tomado.

\- Vamos - condujo a su prometida hacía la cama de nueva cuenta, mañana empezaría oficialmente su entrenamiento para dirigir la empresa era por eso que ya no asistía al instituto, al igualn que la cobriza, le había hecho mucho daño pero solo podía conformarse con amarla desde la lejanía... con eso le bastaba.

* * *

\- ¿D-Disculpe? - intento de verdad no tartamudear pero fallo en ello ante aquella pregunta y no era la única sorprendida porque las otras tres personas miraban al ojilila como si se hubiera vuelto loco y ella sentía lo mismo, Dios, bastaba con solo verlo que él era alguno de esos herederos que manejarían una gran empresa algún día mientras ella era simplemente una mesera o quiza el jóven solo buscaba una aventura de una noche y ella sinceramente no podía darse el lujo de permitirle aquello aún menos cuando estaba esperando un bebé.

\- Pregunte, ¿cuándo termina tu turno? - contesto este con una sonrisa, la estaba viendo fijamente y su mirada estaba logrando hacerla sentir demasiado nerviosa, el cabello del jóven tenía destellos azulados pero al mismo tiempo morados, era completamente alguien guapo y ella no estaba a su altura de eso estaba completamente segura si debía ser sincera - N-No puedo contestar la pregunta señor - aseguro con una ligera sonrisa apresurandose a tomar la bandeja para salir corriendo de allí cuando la risa de un jóven pelinegro llamo su atención, este encarno una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

\- Estas hablando con el heredero de toda Asia... Yukimura Seiichi, de hecho este restaurant es suyo - un jadeo ahogado salio de sus labios, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar además de que la cabeza le estaba comenzando a punzar, sentía un poco de frío sin contar que su vientre pesaba un poco, si algo le pasaba a su bebé jamás se lo iba a perdonar - ¿Sabes qué tienes qué hacer con la pregunta? Contestar - el que había llamado zorra a su madre era un jóven de cabello pelirroja que la miraba con alteza... ella odiaba aquellas miradas por mucho.

\- M-Mi turno termina en media hora Y-Yukimura-sama - contesto haciendo una reverencia dando media vuelta cuando una mano se lo impidio, giro la cabeza viendo que un jóven de cabello plateado sostenía su muñeca, algunas de sus compañeras la miraron con miedo y ella solo trago duro, eso no podía estar pasando, tenían que estar bromeando - Él no ha dicho que puedas marcharte - su cuerpo se tenso ante aquello, solo quería salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar porque su cabeza dolía demasiado.

\- M-Me disculpo p-pero debo continuar atendiendo más mesas - aseguro intentando que la soltaran pero no iba a ser así, una ligera risa la hizo devolver la vista hacía el ojilila que encarno una ceja - Si ese es el problema... cena con nosotros ahora - abrio los ojos asustada por aquello, algo le decía que debía obedecer pero sentía miedo de ellos - ¿Algún problema? - la voz de su jefe fue su salvación, rezaba porque la salvara de esos jóvenes pero algo le decía que no iba a ser así en lo absoluto.

* * *

Seguía sin entender como es que había terminado sentada junto al dueño del restaurant, el ojilila condujo la copa de vino hacía sus labios mientras una de sus compañeras le servía vino con calma, odiaba aquello pero no podía quejarse - N-No gracias... no puedo beber - le dijo a su compañera que asintió apartando la copa caminando de regreso hacía la cocina por su plato - ¿No puedes beber? ¿Por qué? - pregunto el jóven pelirrojo encarnando una ceja, trago duro pero lo mejor era decirlo para poder irse porque no deseaba caer en las redes de gente adinerada de nueva cuenta.

\- E-Estoy embarazada - contesto con calma notando las miradas de sorpresa de todos los de la mesa menos la de Yukimura que solo condujo su copa de nueva cuenta hacía sus labios - ¿Y el padre? - pregunto con total calma, como si nada malo hubiera pasado lo que en verdad la sorprendio - N-No esta conmigo - aseguro mientras apretaba los puños sobre sus muslos colocandose de pie, hasta ahí había terminado aquella conversación o sea lo que sea que tenían, sabía de alguna u otra manera que no quedaba nada más que decir por lo que hizo una reverencia para retirarse.

\- No te he dicho que puedas irte... quiero ser el padre de tu hijo - lo siguiente que sucedio fue peor que su reacción de tambalearse, el jóven pelirrojo escupio lo que estaba bebiendo, el jóven peliplateado se atraganto con la comida y el pelinegro comenzo a toser al haberse medio atragantado también, es que era simple y sencillamente difícil de creer, aquello le resultaba una completa locura por no decir otra cosa - ¿U-Usted está loco? - pregunto y este solo solto una suave risa negando con la cabeza y es que no podía entender como de buenas a primeras podía decir algo así sin siquiera conocerla además de que estaba embarazada de alguien más... no de él.

\- No... me atraes y tengo la sospecha de que si te dejo ir no volverás así que te quiero conmigo, no puedo decirte que estoy enamorado pero como mínimo siento cosas que por ninguna otra mujer siento así que vuelve a la mesa que celebraremos que desde hoy eres mi pareja - bien, eso estaba cada vez más retorcido por lo que retrocedio un poco causando un gruñido de parte del ojilila que se levanto de su asiento caminando hasta donde se encontraba para sujetarla por la muñeca y hacerla tomar asiento de nueva cuenta a su lado.

Algo le decía que desde ese momento su vida iba a cambiar.

* * *

Giro sobre su cuerpo cuando el sonido del celular lo hizo gruñir, miro a su lado a la pelirroja que estaba completamente dormida, su respiración era tranquila así que sabía que no se iba a despertar, tomo el aparato levantandose de la cama para caminar de prisa hacía el sanitario, cerro la puerta mirando el identificador de llamadas - ¿Le sucedio algo? - la ligera opresión en su pecho se intensifico al sentir que quiza algo malo le hubiera sucedido a los dos porque si era así nunca se lo iba a perdonar y no dudaba de aquello.

\- No señor es solo que su turno termino pero no ha salido del restaurant - dio un leve suspiro, lo más seguro era que estuviera hablando con su jefe y por eso se estuviera tardando dentro - Debe estar ocupada con su jefe, terminen la guardia por hoy - y dicho esto colgo para regresar hacía la cama, necesitaba calmarse porque mañana iba a ser un día demasiado cansado pero sobre todas las cosas debía de preocuparse un poco más por ella, ella lo necesitaba y no estaba allí, el remordimiento lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, lo mejor era solo vigilarlos de lejos y drenar los sentimientos hacía ambos... era lo mejor e iba a empezar a hacerlo.

* * *

Miro a los otros tres que estaban cenando con total calma después de que la noticia los impactara, Seiichi jugaba con la copa de vino en los labios y eso la estaba sacando de quicio porque no le gustaba en lo absoluto que bebiera, lo odiaba a más no poder, recordaba los momentos en los que su padre bebía y terminaba golpeando a su madre - No bebas - ataco quitando la copa de sus manos viendo que este la veía con una ligera sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo con una mueca de enfado, sintio el agarre en su mentón y se encontro con los ojos lilas que brillaban con un poco de diversión.

\- Quiza por eso me atraes pero te dejare en claro que detesto que me ordenen - aseguro este soltandola con suavidad para apartar la copa de vino y tomar los cubiertos, ella miro la comida pero sentía vergüenza de comer con ellos puesto que en su vida había usado cubiertos, se mordio ligeramente el labio al darse cuenta de aquello, escucho una suave risa y después el sonido de la silla, giro el rostro mirando a Seiichi que le indico que se levantara de la mesa, lo hizo cuidando el no tirar algo y este tomo asiento para a continuación sentarla sobre su regazo.

Se sonrojo demasiado ante aquello mientras este pasaba con suavidad sus manos por sus costados sujetando los cubiertos con un gesto rápido, corto la carne con maestría para posarla sobre sus labios - Come - susurro sobre su oído así que entreabrio los labios acatando la orden disfrutando de lo jugosa que era la carne, este aparto el tenedor dejandolo sobre el borde del plato mientras tomaba con cuidado algo con la cuchara, no sabía que era pero no tenía un aspecto como para comer - Abre la boca, te gustara - asintió no tan convencida y este le dio de comer de nueva cuenta... sabía rica aquella cosa verde.

Sintio las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ambos y por todo el mundo se refería a todo el mundo, los jóvenes y señoritas los miraban o mejor dicho quiza solo a ella - Jamás creí que te vería de esa manera Seiichi... alimentando a la plebe - se escucho un comentario y algunas risas de parte de mujeres, ella solo bajo la mirada sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta - ¿Quieres qué me encargue de tu empresa? Mañana leerás en los periódicos que te has quedado sin nada - siseo este con un tono demasiado frío que hasta ella le helo los huesos... era demasiado parecido a Ryoma pero sentía que este no la iba a lastimar, al menos no por cuenta propia así que por eso sonrió un poco, iba a confiar en él... de verdad iba a confiar.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

** El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia **

**Capítulo II  
**

Seiichi condujo una de sus manos hacía su vientre para tranquilizarla, ella no estaba tranquila en lo absoluto pero con esa caricia se calmo considerablemente - Cualquier persona que tenga que decirme algo al respecto que lo diga aquí y ahora - sentencio este con voz firme tomando a todos por sorpresa, no era para menos si se le veía demasiado enojado - ¡Yo si tengo algo que decir! - de entre todos se levanto una rubia de pechos prominentes que la miraba con verdadero odio, ella no la conocía pero la misma parecía querer enterrarla en ese momento tres metros bajo tierra.

\- Adelante - pidio este con calma viendo que la chica la señalaba a ella con el dedo - No es de nuestra clase social, ni siquiera tiene porque estar en tu mesa, nadie en nuestro círculo social la aceptara - aseguro esta con una sonrisa de suficiencia viendo que él solo encarnaba una ceja, ella solo quería salir de allí corriendo, no quería escuchar sus palabras hirientes por lo que intento levantarse pero Seiichi la sujeto con firmeza de la cintura mientras besaba su cuello lo que le causo un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas - Me da lo mismo lo que piensas - la sujeto con firmeza para levantarse al igual que ella.

La tomo de la mano con suavidad para mirar a sus amigos que asintieron con la cabeza colocandose de pie igualmente, ella no sabía que hacer, comenzaron con su camino hacía la salida del restaurant, ella solo tenía en mente que necesitaba su bolso pero antes de darse cuenta una de sus compañeras se lo entrego con una sonrisa que contesto mientras era jalada para continuar con su camino, el frío dio de lleno en su rostro lo que la hizo estremercerse por lo que Seiichi se detuvo despojandose de su abrigo para cubrirla con el mismo... una sensación de cálidez la embargo por completo ante aquello.

\- Vamos - la condujo hacía un auto cons los vidrios polarizados, eso si que era nuevo pero lo mejor era no preguntar, la puerta fue abierta por este y le indico que entrara, lo hizo sin mediar palabra - Nos vemos mañana - se despidio de sus amigos que asintieron con la cabeza para sonreirle a ella, el ojilila subio al auto que emprendio la marcha una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, al parecer tenía un conductor pero el vidrio que los separaba no dejaba ver quien era este, vio que el ojilila tomaba su celular para marcar un número, se sentía un poco nerviosa ante el ambiente que los rodeaba, la tensión.

\- Quiero que compres la empresa de los Akabane, asegurate de terminar con ellos - y dicho esto colgó, ella lo miro al ladear la cabeza viendo que estaba como si nada, se mordio el labio imaginando que era la familia de aquella chica, sintio que este daba media vuelta para acomodarse sobre sus piernas, se tenso al verlo cerrar los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, insintivamente su mano se movio sola como para acariciarle el cabello con calma, este se relajo y ella sonrió, algo le decía que todo iba a estar bien entre ambos.

* * *

Miro el celular que estaba sobre la mesa, no tenía noticias de ella, la guardia que había colocado le había dicho que al terminar él mismo con su turno no habían sabido nada más de ella pero que ese día no se había presentado a ninguno de sus trabajos, era media tarde y no sabía nada de ella, había ordenado que la buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras porque en verdad era importante, era su vida entera y si algo les sucedía a algunos de los dos entonces si que iban a haber verdaderos problemas porque solo quería protegerlos de todo y eso no era un crimen.

\- ¿Ryoma? - alzo la cabeza encontrandose con su prometida pelirroja que lo miraba con una ceja encarnada aunque reconocio que estaba preocupada por él y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar - Tranquila, es solo que no me siento muy bien - ella abrio los ojos asombrada mientras un grito era callado con sus dedos, la vio caminar hasta donde estaba para inclinarse y besar con suavidad su mejilla - Ahora mismo te preparo algo - aseguro mientras daba media vuelta, la vio caminar a la cocina, ella era una buena cocinera pero nunca se iba a comparar con Sakuno.

La escucho tararear una canción y sonrió un poco, eran completamente diferentes, no sabía como lidiar con aquello sin terminar lastimando a alguien, se levanto de su asiento tomando su celular, lo mejor era distraerse un poco, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en la cobriza cuando estaba con Taeyeon, no quería hacer más daño del que ya había causado así que lo mejor era despejar su mente y una idea desde hace mucho tiempo estaba rondando su mente así que suponía que ese era el mejor momento para llevarlo a cabo, además vería una sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué te parece una cita? - pregunto llamando su atención desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina del departamento, ella giro sorprendida pero asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, si, lo mejor era dejar de lado a Sakuno... al menos por el momento.

* * *

Se removio un poco en la cama, desde que hubieran llegado a su mansión durante la noche había estado durmiendo, la cabeza le daba vueltas en esos momentos, los vómitos mañaneros estaban comenzando a presentarse con mayor regularidad, abrio ligeramente los ojos viendo que estaba en una enorme cama, el material de las sábanas debía ser costoso así que opto por pensar que eran sábanas de seda, las arcadas se hicieron presentes, intento levantarse pero cayo de nueva cuenta a la cama respirando con dificultad, el pecho le ardía al igual que la garganta y eso era horrible, demasiado de hecho.

\- Sakuno - miro hacía delante a Seiichi que le sonreía un poco, por alguna extraña razón escuchar su nombre de sus labios le gusto demasiado pero no le duro demasiada la emoción cuando se llevo una mano a los labios, este se apresuro a entrar a la habitación para sostenerla contra sus brazos y llevarla al sanitario, la deposito con cuidado sobre el suelo para que vomitara en el inodoro, se sujeto con fuerza del piso sintiendo el sabor agrio del vómito, el ojilila la sostuvo de la cintura mientras se encargaba de que su cabello no se ensuciara, aquello lo agradecio demasiado porque no quería verse como un asco.

Dejo de vomitar y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos, no sabía como iba a poder sola con el embarazo, necesitaba a su madre en esos momentos, sus consejos, un apoyo de sus padres, el apoyo de él también lo necesitaba, las caricias suaves en su espalda llamaron su atención, Yukimura la azlo para caminar al lavabo donde la ayudo a lavarse los dientes al igual que el rostro, una vez termino la llevo en brazos hasta la cama donde la deposito de nueva cuenta, la arropo con cuidado mientras le sonreía sinceramente y solo eso basto para que sonriera como una niña pequeña.

\- Llame a la mejor nutrológa del país para que te revise, necesitas comer más, más tarde vendrá un ginecólogo para hacerte exámenes necesarios, tienes a mi servicio a tu entera disposición para lo que desees, a mí me tendrás aquí puesto que dormiremos en la misma habitación, si necesitas algo solo dilo porque me encargare de que lo tengas... quiero cuidarte si me permites... quiero formar parte de tu embarazo por completo - se sorprendio por aquellas palabras pues la verdad no se las esperaba, es más, ella juraba que él solo estaba bromeando durante la cena pero no, no era así.

Yukimura Seiichi iba en verdad con ella, las lágrimas salieron de nueva cuenta de sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, este la apreto contra su cuerpo para acariciar su espalda - G-Gracias - agradecio con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro viendo que él solo suspiraba un poco para acariciar su cabello - No llores... no es bueno llorar - aseguro este y ella solo gruño en respuesta mientras se separaba un poco, era igual a Ryoma en aquellos sentidos y solo esperaba de verdad saber lidiar porque sino entonces estaban en grandes aprietos pero sentía que estarían bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

\- Bien... ¿nosotros qué somos? - pregunto un poco más calmada, los cambios de humor comenzaban a hacerse presentes y esperaba de verdad poder lidiar con ellos - Somos novios, si no te parece lo siento - noto el sarcasmo en aquella frase pero no dijo nada, ladeo un poco la cabeza y lo miro detenidamente, era muy guapo así que tenía que asegurarse de algo - No te quiero cerca de mujeres y hablo en serio, si vamos a estar juntos entonces eres solo mío - después de cinco segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y los colores subieron por completo a su rostro, este encarno una ceja divertido.

\- Jamás te engañaría, no va conmigo te lo aseguro, me quedare en casa contigo hoy pero mañana me acompañaras a la oficina - ella solo asintió cohibida hasta que lo volvio a mirar confundida por aquello de la oficina y es que no entendía muy bien - Si, manejo la empresa de mi familia, duerme un poco - le indico que se recostara en la cama con un ademán mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación, era un poco extraño pero le gustaba... un poco como mínimo.

* * *

Tomo la mano de su prometida con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras comenzaban con su camino hacía una heladería, era una cita normal, como personas normales a pesar de que no lo eran, se detuvieron en la misma y entonces se quedo de piedra... allí estaba ella y no con alguien de clase media, o no, Sakuno estaba nada más y nada menos que con Yuimura Seiichi, el heredero de toda Asia, incluso sus padres trabajaban para la empresa de este, quizo dar media vuelta y salir corriendo pero era demasiado tarde porque ella giro en el preciso momento en que él la estaba mirando.

Estaba hermosa, mucho más que hermosa, él se coloco la máscara de indiferencia al tomar de la cintura a la pelirroja que solo rió suavemente ajena a todo lo sucedido, Sakuno solo se mordio un poco el labio girando la cabeza hacía el ojilila que al parecer la llamaba, un pinchazo de dolor se hizo presente al ver que ella le sonreía a este, Seiichi la tomo de la mano para conducirla fuera de la heladería y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Taeyeon lo jalo para entrar, pasaron muy cerca el uno del otro pero no se miraron, él sintio que algo se llevaba ella, se contuvo de girar y solo entro al lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¡Ryoma! - miro a su prometida que lo miraba con un poco de molestia en la mirada, le sonrió con calma mientras besaba con suavidad sus labios logrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¡Ahhh! - gritos se escucharon cuando una llovizna se hizo presente a media tarde, el sol estaba en su punto pero aún así comenzo a llover suavemente, giro la cabeza y la vio subir a un auto que emprendio la marcha de inmediato, no sintio su mirada sobre ella pero si alcanzo a ver como el ojilila se inclinaba, no quería saber que pasaba por lo que solo se concentro en su cita de esa tarde, era lo mejor para los dos.

\- ¿De qué sabor quieres? - pregunto la de ojos amatistas captando su atención, se inclino para besar su mejilla alejando aquellos malos pensamientos de su cabeza - Que sea sorpresa - murmuro cerca de su oído causando una risa nerviosa de su parte, sin duda alguna un gesto infantil, la vio acercarse al mostrador para pedir mientras él solo se pasaba una mano por los cabellos alejando la imágen de ella de su cabeza pero le era imposible hacerlo, la amaba aún, dudaba que algún día dejara de amarla porque simple y sencillamente sentía algo muy grande por ella.

Usaba ropa linda de hecho, no sabía que relación tenía con Yukimura pero ahora sabía porque había renunciado a sus trabajos, estaba preciosa usando aquel pescador de color café además de una blusa de tirantes delgados de color blanca, unos tenis del mismo color que le quedaban inocentemente, su cabello estaba acairelado, sin duda alguna una preciosidad, sentía que el ojilila la haría feliz pero la idea de que fuera el padre de su hijo o hija no le gustaba en lo absoluto... eso simplemente le revolvía el estómago, esperaba aún así que Sakuno fuera feliz porque vaya que se lo merecía.

\- Aquí tienes - su prometida coloco delante de él un helado de chispas de menta, sonrió mientras tomaba su mano, era hora de regresar a casa... era lo mejor en esos momentos.

* * *

El auto se estaciono en la mansión, la nutriológa le había indicado que debía comer un poco de helado en algunos días puesto que contenía caloría suficientes como para que su organismo retuviera la comida el tiempo suficiente como para generar proteínas, no había entendido aquello pero Seiichi la había arrastrado hasta la heladería más cercana, jamás había pasado por su cabeza la idea de encontrarse de nuevo con él quien estaba de la mano de su prometida y se encargo demasiado bien de dejarle en claro que en ningún momento la había amado al tomarla de la cintura en sus narices.

Eso lo tenía más que claro pero tampoco estaba de más tener un poco de tacto aunque de Ryoma ya no esperaba nada, una ligera llovizna había comenzando, Seiichi le había indicado que esperara hasta que llegaran con una sombrilla así que allí estaban los dos - ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto... decaída - señalo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con calma, agradecio a los cielos que el mayordomo llegara con la sombrilla por lo que con paso calmado tomo la mano del ojilila quien la atrajo demasiado cerca de su cuerpo para entrar de prisa a la mansión.

Le parecía un poco obstinado que se hubiera empeñado en que ni una gota cayera sobre su cuerpo y es que era un poco rídiculo por no decir mucho aquello puesto que el auto estaba estaciono un poco alejado de las escaleras de entrada pero no iba a decir nada, la sombrilla fue tomada por el mayordomo que se retiro haciendo una reverencia mientras Seiichi la tomaba de la mano caminando con dirección hacía el comedor, al parecer era la hora de la comida aunque para ella ya era un poco tarde más no dijo nada, la ayudo a tomar asiento y él después hizo lo mismo, la miro con una sonrisa y ella solo se la devolvio.

\- Te ves hermosa vestida de esa manera - aseguro causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no esperaba una especie de cumplido por parte de este puesto que no lo conocía demasiado como para saber como era su personalidad - G-Gracias - una mucama se apresuro a dejar delante de ella una copa de helado, vio que él no tenía una así que encarno una ceja - No me gusta el helado lo siento - una suave risa salio de sus labios al escuchar aquello, debía ser una broma - ¿E-Es broma? - pregunto viendo que él se acomodaba correctamente en la silla cruzando las piernas y encarnando una ceja, no, no era broma.

\- Tengo una mala experiencia con los helados... mi madre me dejo comiendo uno justo aquí mientras se marchaba para siempre de mi vida, no se despidio tan solo se marcho, mi padre me llevo a una heladería y me dio una copa enorme con una sonrisa, a las dos horas no regreso por mi, desaparecio con su amante, mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mi desde entonces, murio mientras yo comía helado en la cocina, por eso no me gustan - su sinceridad fue aplastante para ella por lo que solo aparto un poco la copa pero entonces sonrió como si fuera a hacer una maldad.

Se llevo a los labios un poco de helado para correr donde este, alejo su silla y termino sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, este instintivamente la sujeto por la cintura mientras sus manos pasaban por su cuello, ella nunca hubiera hecho algo como aquello, quiza solo con Ryoma pero quería por alguna erxtraña razón verlo sonreir sinceramente por eso no dudo en inclinarse para rozar sus labios, como penso este se aparto al darse cuenta de lo que quería pero ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta por lo que lo tomo de la nuca con suavidad para que no escapara pero él se estaba resistiendo mucho.

\- Ni se te ocurra Sakuno - señalo y ella solo rozo sus labios antes de besarlo correctamente, el beso sabía a helado de vainilla con fresa, estaba frío pero en instantes el calor de sus bocas se hizo presente, Seiichi se rindio al beso mientras ella se sonrojaba, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, entreabrio sus labios dejando que la lengua juguetona de él entrara para comer el helado que estaba en sus labios, lo escucho gruñir al sentir lo helado pero eso solo aumento su sonrisa, el ojilila se perdio por completo y ella igual, por primera vez estaba besando a alguien que no era él y se sentía... tan correcto.

Antes de darse cuenta este la tomo de la cintura pegandola más a su cuerpo, el calor subio demasiado en sus cuerpos y Seiichi se levanto con ella para encaminarse escaleras arriba, eso no debía pasar pero no parecía que a alguno de los dos les importara demasiado, las escaleras quedaron atrás, la puerta se cerro y sintio la superficie de la cama, el beso termino y ella lo observo intentando recuperar la respiración, sus manos viajaron hacía sus mejillas haciendo caricias tiernas arrancandole una sonrisa sincera a Seiichi que agito su corazón como cuando él le sonreía únicamente.

\- No quiero ir de prisa... realmente me gustas así que solo quiero dormir contigo - asintió viendo que este se acomodaba en la cama atrayendola con la mano hacía su cuerpo para poder descansar, se acurruco en su pecho y él acaricio su espalda con suavidad... iba a olvidar a Ryoma, lo iba a hacer aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Lamento la tardanza realmente.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia**

**Capítulo III**

Un suave moviento la hizo removerse como un animalito en la cama, tenía sueño aún y no pensaba desepertar hasta que fuera muy tarde, el movimiento siguio y gruño abriendo poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con una sútil sonrisa en los labios del ojilila que la miraba como si estuviera esperando algo - Debes darte una ducha, salimos en una hora y aún tienes que desayunar - asintió no tan convencida para tomar asiento en la cama intentando despertarse por completo pero es que aún tenía sueño y el gran bostezo que dio lo comprobaba, sus ojos se cerraron un poco pero espabilo, debía darse prisa.

\- Duerme un poco, hare unas llamadas - encarno una ceja al verlo tomar su celular y negó con la cabeza ante la mirada de Seiichi que no entendía porque decía que no - Quiero ir... por favor - súplico y este asintió aunque se notaba que no estaba demasiado convencido pero es que de verdad no deseaba estar todo el día en la cama - Bien, date prisa - se levanto colocandose las pantuflas para caminar hacía la ducha siendo consciente de que sería rápida pues vaya que tenía hambre, demasiado, el agua hizo contacto con su piel relajandola al instante, se sentía demasiado bien en esos momentos, el agua le gustaba.

Salio después de unos veinte minutos con una toalla secando su cabello, miro lo que usaría y se apresuro a vestirse, el vestido de tirantes delgados le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla siendo de color azul cielo, unos zapatos "ballerinas" de color blanco con un moño lateral azul, camino hasta el espejo y se peino el cabello lacio con rápidez para salir de la habitación, bajo las escaleras escuchando el absoluto silencio que rodeaba la mansión, el ambiente era tranquilo pero ella sinceramente no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo pero se veía que Yukimura estaba familiariazo con este y no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Entro en el comedor viendolo beber una taza de té mientras hojeaba algunos documentos, parecía una persona mayor cuando no lo era, tomo asiento a un lado de este y una mucama se apresuro a colocar platos frente a ella, miro la comida, era demasiada pero sabía que era lo que la nutriológa había ordenado - Gracias - le agradecio a esta que hizo una reverencia para salir de allí junto con sus demás compañeras, miro al ojilila que no había levantado la vista de los documentos - ¿N-No vas a desayunar? - pregunto llamando la atención de este que sonrió negando con la cabeza tan solo señalando el té.

Se llevo a los labios un pedazo de fruta cuando los ojos se iluminaron - ¿P-Puedo comerlas con c-chocolate? - pregunto y este solo solto una sútil risa haciendole una seña al ama de llaves que era una mujer buena y la había tratado bien, esta asintió saliendo de allí y varios segundos después entro una mucama con un tazón enorme de chocolate derretido, lo coloco delante de ella y los ojos se le iluminaron, tenía demasiado antojo de chocolate, se apresuro a rodear la fruta con aquella sustancia y comenzo con su desayuno demasiado feliz... se sentía muy feliz de hecho. 

* * *

Miro a su madre que parecía a punto de lanzarsele encima después de lo que había dicho - ¡¿Qué tú qué?! - si, le había dicho que Sakuno estaba embarazada, era lo mejor porque se había enterado de que lo estaba investigando para no hechar a perder el compromiso con Taeyeon, lo había arruinado con aquello y estaba dispuesto a afrontar lo que viniera - Fue un desliz - aseguro aunque no era así, mentía, él claro que la amaba porque no iba a mentirse, sabía dentro de si mismo que mentirse diciendo que la iba a olvidar lo desgastaría, la amaba aún, amaba a los dos como nunca amaría a alguien y no pensaba mentirse, ya no.

\- No le dirás de esto a tu padre ni a Taeyeon, yo me encargare - y dicho esto se coloco de pie tomando los lentes negros que se coloco con suma rápidez, parecía nerviosa y sabía porque eso sería un escándalo y su madre... odiaba los escándalos, hace algunos años hubo una temporada en la que estuvieron en el ojo del huracán debido a que su padre se había acostado con su secretaria y esta tenía un video, ahí conocio de lo que era capaz su madre al hacerle cosas a la secretaria que deseaba olvidar, no había pensado que pudiera ser tan mala, había estado demasiado equivocado con respecto a eso.

La vio salir y suspiro colocandose de pie, necesitaba un descanso cuanto antes, la cabeza le taladraba, sin embargo, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, miro el número desconocido - ¿Bueno? - se sorprendio cuando escucho la voz de Taeyeon al fondo más una risa estridente fue lo que se escucho en su oído - Hemos secuestrado a la señorita, no hables con la policía, te llamaremos en una hora - y dicho esto colgó, ¿por qúe diablos le sucedían esas cosas a él?, estaba considerando seriamente que era el karma por haber sido un maldito mentiroso con Sakuno, tan solo quería un momento tranquilo. 

* * *

Se encontraba en la enorme oficina de Seiichi quien en esos momentos estaba en una reunión, las personas la habían visto como un alien cuando la hubieran visto entrar con él de la mano pero este solo le había dicho que no se preocupara por aquello, la puerta sonó y se giro esperando ver al ojilila... fue como un mecanismo de defensa levantarse del enorme sillón pasando las manos por su vientre al ver a Echizen Ryoma recargado sobre la enorme puerta de ébano mirandola, no sabía que hacía allí, no deseaba verlo, el miedo que le tenía era demasiado después de todo el daño que le había causado.

\- No vengo por ti, espero a Seiichi - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y una pregunta resalto en su mente, ¿qué relación tenía con el ojilila?, la pregunta iba a ser correspondida de inmediato al ver al aludido entrar caminando con su asistente que le decía algunas cosas en otro idioma y él solo asentía con la cabeza - ¿Ryoma? ¿Qué haces aquí?... Terminaremos más tarde - le señalo a su asistente que hizo una profunda reverencia para dar media vuelta y retirarse, el miedo que sintio en ese momento la paralizo por completo... ¿eran amigos cercanos?, no quería saber si era así, no lo deseaba...

\- ¿Quién es ella? - y ahí estaba lo que temía, la estaba negando o era porque había algo más, se mordio el labio sintiendo que el ojilila se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba para tomarla de la cintura en un gesto posesivo - Mi novia, ¿necesitas algo? - miro el rostro del peliverde que se mantenía impasible, había pensado que este había entrado a aquella oficina y a aquella empresa porque la estaba buscando, como los inspectores privados que aparecían en las películas, estaba equivocada, había dado con ella por una tremenda casualidad del destino, Ryoma la miro solo unos segundos como si nada.

Por instinto tomo la mano de Yukimura que le sonrió ligeramente - Un asunto privado sino te molesta - contesto a su pregunta y este la tomo del mentón para dejar un casto beso en sus labios - Sal unos momentos, pidele lo que desees a mi asistente - asintió con un rubor en sus mejillas para salir de inmediato de allí, una vez la puerta fue cerrada sintio que el aire le faltaba - ¿Sakuno-san? - la asistente corrio donde ella y le indico con un gesto que no gritara por favor, esta confundida la condujo hasta una puerta lateral, su sorpresa aumento al encontrarse con una habitación, parecía una enorme suite de hotel.

\- Le buscare agua o... ¿desea algo más? - pregunto llamando su atención, Dios, si ellos eran amigos no podía quedarse con Seiichi, no podía, no se podía de verdad - L-Leche por favor - murmuro sintiendo la garganta ahogada y esta asintió saliendo de inmediato de la estancia... su vida oficialmente era horrible. 

* * *

Claro que sabía que allí se la iba a encontrar, Dios, lo sabía, había hablado con los detectives y estos habían dado con ella, de por si él mismo la había visto con su amigo, detalle que había olvidado porque no solo eran conocidos, agradecía que en ese momento de la heladería hubiera estado Taeyeon de lo contrario se hubiera derrumbado, Seiichi era heredero de toda Asia por decirlo de esa manera y era su amigo, el haberlo visto con Sakuno solo lo hundio más, su amigo esperaba a que hablara ya que ambos estaban sentados pero las palabras no salían, no sabía si decirle que él era algo de la cobriza, no lo sabía.

\- Secuestraron a Taeyeon y necesito tu ayuda, mi padre esta con tu equipo de inteligencia pero creo que tendremos que pagar rescate así que... - dejo inconclusa la frase, vio que el ojilila lo miraba como medio espantado lo cual era algo extraño ya que por lo general siempre estaba impasible ante todo - Te comunicare de inmediato con mi vicepresidente y podras arreglarte con él, mantenme informado de todo... lo siento Ryoma, se que es tu prometida - negó con suavidad, si, había tomado la decisión de no decirle nada a su amigo, era lo mejor para todos, se levanto con intenciones de marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

\- Gracias... te mantendre avisado - dicho esto camino hasta la puerta con intenciones de salir de allí cuanto antes, necesitaba alejarse, maldijo por lo bajo el haberse encontrado con ella, no debía de ser así pero Taeyeon era demasiado importante en su vida porque sabía que con ella a su lado iba a poder olvidar a Sakuno, tenía que hacerlo, no podía darse el lujo de intentar reconquistarla, si, si la amaba pero no estaba en su destino quedarse juntos, salio de allí corriendo al elevador, necesitaba alejarse antes de que fuera donde ella, la tomara de la mano y la besara hasta cansarse y sabía que eso jamás iba a suceder.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y tomo aire... necesitaba irse lejos de Sakuno cuanto antes, eso necesitaba. 

* * *

Tomo el pomo de la puerta suspirando un poco, él no era tonto, sabía lo que estaba pasando con Sakuno, había mandado a hacer algunas investigaciones, el padre de su bebé era Ryoma, su amigo no se lo iba a decir, era más que obvio, lo conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que este jamás iba a abrir la boca, abrio la puerta una vez se hubiera asegurado que su asistente se tomara antes su tiempo de almorzar, entro en la habitación cerrando la misma con seguro, de esa manera ella no escaparía y la pondría a prueba, iba a saber si ella valía la pena y quería apostar a que si lo valía, era lo que deseaba.

\- Sakuno, ¿estás bien? - pregunto llamando su atención, su asistente le había dicho que era el décimo vaso de leche y ya se estaba preocupando un poco, pero entonces se dio cuenta de como ella estaba sobre la cama de la suite que se encontraba al lado de su oficina, la había mandado a colocar para cuando la cabeza le taladrara después de muchos documentos y ajetreos, era algo así como una sala de reposo, no para otros fines por supuesto, la vio allí abrazada a sus rodillas en medio de la enorme cama llorando a lágrima viva, aquello no se lo había esperado pero si tenía una pregunta... ¿era por Ryoma o por él?.

Se acerco de prisa hacía donde esta estaba llorando para posar una de sus manos por espalda sintiendola temblar con más fuerza - Sakuno - la volvio a llamar pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y él estaba un poco desesperado ante que no dejaba de llorar - L-Lo s-siento.. lo siento tanto... y-yo no sabía que era tu amigo lo juro... ¡l-lo s-siento S-Seiichi! - se disculpo la cobriza mientras lo miraba con los ojos hinchados, con el dolor en sus ojos, con la culpa en los mismos, se veía demasiado mal - ¿Ryoma? ¿Qué tiene que ver él? - pregunto como si no entendiera, ella tenía que decirselo, la cobriza se sujeto a su pecho.

\- R-R-Ryoma es el padre de mi bebé... - y sonrió, sonrió porque ahí estaba lo que necesitaba, Riuzaky Sakuno era lo que más que nunca necesitaba, toda su vida había pasado estando solo, rodeado de gente que solo buscaba su fortuna pero ella no lo era, la había esperado toda su vida - Sakuno... ¿quieres ser mi esposa? - pregunto viendo que ella abría los ojos demasiado, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas... la imágen más hermosa del mundo sin duda alguna. 

* * *

\- ¡¿En serio?! - pregunto Yagyuu con una copa de vino en las manos, lo había gritado y él solo quería mirarlo mal pero tan solo asintió mientras la cobriza estaba sentada en sus piernas bebiendo un vaso de jugo, sus amigos habían quedado impactados con la noticia de que contraería matrimonio pero estaba seguro de que era lo que deseaba - Baja un poco la voz, Seiichi es demasiado consciente de lo que hace, felicidades - Sanada hablo con total calma mientras bebía un té, su amigo siempre parecía así, Sakuno se removio un poco para verlo con los ojos brillosos, Madre de Dios, otro antojo y esta vez no sabía que sería.

\- ¿P-Puedo c-comer apio con chocolate? - pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa, sus amigos soltaron risas breves negando con la cabeza - Iuuuu - miro a Bunta que había hecho una cara rara así que le lanzo una fresa que estaba en el platón que había mandado a pedir para su futura esposa - Guarda silencio... claro que si - le hizo una seña a la camarera que corrio donde estaban ellos pero no se fijo y termino chocando con otro camarero derribandolo por completo provocando que las copas se rompieran a excepción de que algunos trozos salieran volando puesto que el accidente había sido al lado de donde se encontraban.

Sakuno gimio de dolor al sentir un trozo en el brazo derecho, se levanto de inmediato con ella al ver el enorme trozo de vidrio que ya comenzaba a provocar una herida sangrante - Sanada - su amigo se apresuro a salir de allí con dirección al estacionamiento mientras él miraba de muerte a las demás personas - ¡Yukimura-sama, lo siento! - se disculpo el gerente pero lo ignoro tomando a la cobriza en sus brazos pero ella lo golpeo en el pecho no permitiendole avanzar más - N-No... d-detente - le súplico a media voz, maldijo por lo bajo mientras su amigo de lentes se apresuraba a marcarle a emergencias, si algo le pasaba...

Dios de verdad la amaba demasiado a pesar de no conocerla más de una semana, tomo asiento aún con ella esperando a que llegara la ayuda, si la movía de verdad que le iba a doler demasiado, noto las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos pero no las dejaba... la amaba demasiado. 

* * *

El gerente seguía disculpandose mientras a Sakuno le inyectaban un antibiótico para que no surgiera una infección aunque claro estaba que se había asegurado de que no le afectara a su hijo - Lo mejor es que guarde silencio... Yukimura no cedera tan fácil, por favor vayase - miro a Bunta que le hizo una señal al gerente para que se marchara, este lo hizo no tan convencido, las enfermeras hicieron una reverencia y él camino donde ella colocandose en cuclillas para verla directamente a los ojos - ¿Estás bien? - era una pregunta tonta pero necesitaba escuchar un si para estar bien, no quería verla mal por su culpa aunque no lo era.

\- S-Si, tranquilo... - le señalo ella con una sútil sonrisa acariciando su mejilla, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, la primera vez que sentía que era feliz, se sentía en calma, se sentía... vivo, se inclino para besar con suavidad sus labios separandose después de unos segundos, se levanto dispuesto a pedir que trajeran el auto cuando se encontro con las miradas de sus amigos, lo miraban diferente - ¿Qué? - pregunto de mala manera viendo que ellos negaban con la cabeza, les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran no sin antes mirarla para que se quedara allí, no deseaba perderla de vista, siempre la iba a cuidar de todo.

Camino con sus amigos hacia un lado de la sala privada donde se encontraban aunque maldecía que hubiera más gente que había visto el accidente - Necesito pedirles un favor - empezo con calma puesto que había planeado decirles que necesitaba de ayuda en su boda pero no sabía como empezar, no era bueno con las palabras en definitiva, sus amigos le sonrieron como animandolo, penso que ellos ya sabían lo que les iba a pedir pero era más que obvio que no se lo iban a dejar tan fácil, él lo sabía pero aún así necesitaba un poco de ayuda, tomo aire, ahí iba, a ser por primera vez una persona abierta y todo por ella.

\- ¡Tú! - giro el cuerpo viendo a una pelirroja corriendo donde Sakuno que se levanto asustada, todo paso demasiado rápido, esta la empujo provocando que la cobriza resbalara con las bebidas que se habían derramado y aún no limpiaban, cayo de sentón y se preocupo por su embarazo, él sabía que un golpe así podía ser fatal, la chica la abofeteo de lleno - ¡Te odio maldita! ¡Ahora mismo hare que tu maldito engendro no nazca! - corrio donde esta para empujarla sin consideración revisando con miedo si la cobriza estaba bien pero ella no se movía - ¡Saquenla de aquí ahora! - les grito a sus amigos pero ellos no se movían...

Con miedo giro la cabeza viendo que había sangre rodeando las bebidas que se habían derramado, no, todo menos aquello, Sakuno no se movía, parecía que ni respiraba, la sujeto del rostro para que lo mirara pero ella cerro los ojos de inmediato llorando en silencio - ¡Saquenla de aquí ahora! ¡Sanada, un médico ya! - le grito a los demás que espabilaron, la pelirroja gritaba algo pero no entendía nada, giro el cuerpo viendola con los ojos abiertos y con una mano en el vientre - Shhh, tranquila cariño, tranquila - ella negó con la cabeza y le súplico con la mirada que hiciera algo pero no podía hacer nada, no podía y se sentía impotente...

\- ¡Sakuno! - giro la cabeza viendo a Ryoma que entraba corriendo y al ver la escena abría demasiado los ojos, los enfermeros llegaron con una camilla, los ojos caoba se encontraron con los gatunos pero en su mirada ya no había amor sino... furia u ¿odio?, se levanto para caminar con ella que estaba siendo atendida mientras caminaban - Sakuno - la llamo el peliverde pero ella solo lo tomo de la mano a él... entonces lo entendio... Riuzaky Sakuno se había convertido en su vida.

* * *

**N/A**

**Realmente lamento la tardanza.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**N/A**

**Lamento la tardanza realmente.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia**

**Capítulo IV**

Su corazón latía desbocadamente, estaba a punto de perder la razón al no saber como estaba ella, había sido la hermana de Taeyeon quien se había enterado de los labios de su madre que una chica estaba embarazada de él, sinceramente jamás había esperado una reacción así de ella, las manos le temblaban demasiado, estaba a punto de tener un colapso si no le daban noticias de Sakuno - ¿Ryoma? ¿Qué haces aquí? - giro la cabeza viendo a Marui que parecía desconcertado al igual que los demás, era obvio puesto que estos no sabían cual era su relación con la cobriza y Seiichi parecía indispuesto a aclarar la misma o mejor dicho a que solo eran quiza conocidos.

Apostaba a que no lo iba a decir y mucho menos él - Es mi amiga, tenía una reunión allí y vi todo - contesto como si nada, estos asintieron esperando aún a que alguien les dijera como estaba, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, lo tomo entre sus manos viendo el número de su madre - La encontraron, pagamos el rescate y esta en casa, tienes que venir ahora y sobre lo de... la hermana de Taeyeon no dirá nada a cambio de que la ayudemos con el juicio que se llevara a cabo - al menos su madre había hecho algo bueno y había arreglado aquel problema pero su mente solo estaba en el bebé y en Sakuno, solo en ellos.

\- Familiares de Riuzaky Sakuno - de inmediato todos se levantaron, casi se adelantaba un paso pero Seiichi era el novio - Es mi pareja - contesto este, el médico le sonrió con calma, eso era una buena señal, al menos así lo pensaba - Esta fuera de peligro, podrá irse dentro de unas horas, sin embargo, es necesario que este en reposo por un mes, detuvimos el sangrado lo suficiente como para salvar al bebé, necesito que siga al pie de la letra mis indicaciones si quieren que el bebé nazca bien, ¿de acuerdo? - el ojilila asintió de inmediato, sus amigos soltaron un suspiro, al parecer también les alegraba que estaba bien.

\- Por supuesto, gracias doctor - este le sonrió para dar media vuelta, Seiichi tomo aire y sonrió un poco - Gracias por estar aquí chicos, pueden marcharse si quieren - les indico a sus amigos que se miraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza - Le has pedido matrimonio, eso la hace de la familia - aquello lo dejo congelado por completo, debía ser una broma, que Seiichi le pidiera matrimonio a Sakuno era una clara señal de que no la dejaría ir tan fácil, era algo demasiado serio, Yukimura nunca la iba a dejar ir si había llegado a esos extremos, se sostuvo de la pared comenzando a alejarse, necesitaba un poco de aire.

\- Gracias por estar aquí Ryoma... ella es la mujer que amo y que uno de mis mejores amigos este en estos momentos preocupado por ella aunque solo fue su compañera de clases me sirve de apoyo, gracias - ladeo la cabeza viendo al ojilila que le sonreía sinceramente, si tan solo él supiera que el hijo que la de ojos caoba esperaba era suyo y no de alguien más, le sonrió igualmente - No tienes que agradecer, tengo que irme, han encontrado a Taeyeon... cuídala - y dicho esto dio media vuelta alejándose de inmediato... no tenía el suficiente valor como para quedarse más tiempo allí, simplemente no podía con ello.

* * *

Se removio en la cama al sentir un sudor frío recorrerla - No te muevas mucho, el médico dijo eso - viro la vista para encontrarse con Seiichi que estaba sentado en el sófa de una pieza con una taza de té - ¿E-E-El bebé? - el nudo en la garganta estaba allí, sentía miedo, demasiado miedo por lo que le hubiera sucedido a su pequeña criatura - Esta bien Sakuno, necesitas estar en reposo durante un mes y seguir las indicaciones del médico, todo estara bien - asintió un poco más calmada cuando la imágen de Ryoma y la pelirroja vinieron a su mente, la que la había atacado no era su prometida, era alguien más.

\- Nos iremos en una hora así que lamento decirte que ya no podrás dormir, llamare a una enfermera para que te ayude - indico este colocandose de pie para caminar hasta donde ella, tomo asiento a su lado y la tomo del mentón para juntar su frente con la suya - Tuve miedo, ¿sabes?, no sentía miedo desde hace mucho - aseguro con una leve sonrisa, sus suaves manos se posaron en su rostro - Lo siento - murmuro con suavidad y él negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, a pesar de estar con él su cabeza seguía pensando en el peliverde, en su mirada, en su voz, su suave tacto, en todo lo relacionado con este.

No quería pensar en él - Ryoma se fue... aunque no lo digas se que estas pensando en él, lamento no ser él - abrio los ojos sorprendida ante ello, era como un libro abierto, siempre se lo habían dicho pero no lo creía, hasta ahora - N-No... y-yo... - no sabía que decir, parecía en blanco, el ojilila se levanto y se asusto de que se fuera, de que no volviera con ella - Prometo que un te quiero o un te amo será mío... los que le dijiste a él quedaran en el olvido - beso castamente sus labios al inclinarse lo suficiente sobre su rostro, era un beso dulce, se separo y giro el cuerpo para caminar a la puerta, finalmente salio de allí.

Si seguía pensando en el peliverde jamás iba a poder ser feliz, tenía que olvidarlo, sacarlo de su mente para siempre, se mordio el labio en un intento por no llorar, no debía hacerlo, tenía que olvidarlo aunque su bebé fuera de él... Echizen Ryoma tenía que salir de su mente para siempre. 

* * *

La suave lluvia caía provocando que las ventanas se empañaran, unas suaves manos se posaron en su cintura reconfortandolo un poco - Tienes que dormir Taeyeon, has sufrido un shock o al menos eso dijo el médico - le señalo a la pelirroja que tan solo negó con la cabeza - No tuve miedo Ryoma, sabía que ibas a ir por mí - añadio ella con una suave risa, poso sus manos sobre las suyas y sonrió un poco, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si alejarse o si luchar por Sakuno y su bebé, estaba perdido por completo, quiza ella estuviera con Seiichi mientras él estaba allí, con su prometida, debería quiza ser lo mejor para los dos.

Nunca nada era como lo quería, absolutamente nunca - Taeyeon - la llamo y ella lo solto, lo rodeo para colocarse delante de su persona y le sonrió ligeramente con los ojos brillosos, no, no podía destruirla a ella, ya lo había hecho con Sakuno, no lo iba a hacer con alguien más, le sonrió un poco acunando su rostro entre sus manos - No me dejes - le pidio, la de ojos amatistas encarno una ceja para después asentir con la cabeza - Jamás te dejaría Ryoma - aseguro y sonrió un poco, estaba tan cansado de fingir ser siempre feliz, de ser siempre lo que sus padres querían, Sakuno lo había cambiado, ella lo hacía mejor.

Si de verdad quería llegar a ser feliz tenía que luchar por ella pero no sabía como, no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerlo - Perdoname Taeyeon porque problamente sea yo quien te deje - murmuro tomando por sorpresa a la de ojos amatistas que retrocedio un poco procesando aquellas palabras - ¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué hablas Ryoma? - pregunto con los ojos acuosos, negó con la cabeza, no debería de hacerlo, no debería decir algo como aquello, no podía hacerle a alguien más lo que le había hecho a Sakuno, ya no podía lastimar a más personas - Nada, tranquila, son nervios - aseguro como si nada malo pasara.

Pasaba de todo si debía ser sincero, todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor o al menos en su mundo - Son nervios por tu secuestro, no me tomes en cuenta - aseguro con una ligera sonrisa, la abrazo con fuerza intentando dejar de pensar en lo que debía hacer y en lo que podría hacer, no podía hacerlo, Sakuno merecía ser feliz y sabía que si quedaba con él no lo iba a hacer, su madre no los iba a dejar ser felices, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que jamás, absolutamente jamás los iba a dejar ser felices, quiza lo mejor era... olvidarse de ella definitivamente. 

* * *

La suavidad de la cama no se comporaba a la suavidad de los brazos de Seiichi, la acomodo correctamente en la enorme cama mientras sus amigos los veían lo que le provoco un sonrojo monumental en las mejillas, la cubrio con suavidad con los edredones y las sábanas de satín - En vista de que tu caballero a terminado de arroparte quiero darte este regalo, luego lo abriras - le indico Bunta quien le estaba demostrando que a pesar de ser alguien frío podía llegar a ser una buena persona, tomo entre sus manos la caja de regalo que le extendía, le sonrió con ternura y este carraspeo algo incomódo.

\- No te lo tomes personal, Bunta es medio raro - señalo Niou, un chico que se veía como misterioso pero buena persona, a cambio de su comentario recibio un golpe en el abdomen de parte del aludido lo que le causo una suave risa, la cual inundo toda la habitación - Toma - el mismo chico le extendio un regalo entre colores amatistas y negros, al menos la envoltura, le agradecio con una sonrisa y este se hizo a un lado - En vista de que nosotros no tenemos regalos, solo te decimos que nos alegra que estes bien - aseguro el menor de todos en cuanto a ellos, Kirihara que al principio le daba demasiado miedo.

Era una buena persona y lo noto por la sonrisa que le dedico - Ahora que terminaron, fuera, esta cansada - le sorprendio la manera en la que les hablo a sus amigos pero estos no parecían sorprendidos o siquiera enojados, al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados con respecto a la actitud del ojilila, sus amigos le sonrieron por última vez - Nos veremos en la empresa Seiichi - se despidio Sanada saliendo junto con los demás, el ojilila se levanto para tomar los regalos y colocarlos en uno de los tantos sillones de la habitación para volver a recostarse a su lado, casi era de noche y sueño no tenía, no demasiado.

\- No deberías ser así con ellos, esta bien que sean tus amigos pero puedes ser un poco más amable, ¿no te parece? - pregunto intentando que su voz no sonara insegura por lo que acababa de decir porque tenía miedo de que este le dijera algo, estaba acostumbrada a gritos después de aquello pero este tan solo se encogio de hombros - Siempre he sido así Sakuno, ellos me aceptaron así, sin embargo, si tú dices que quieres que cambie lo hare, ¿quieres qué lo haga? - de inmediato movio ambas manos en señal de negación, claro que no, eso no estaba en sus planes, quería que siguiera siendo solo él.

\- P-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué creíste eso? - pregunto un poco alarmada mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, el ojilila tomo asiento en la cama tomando un poco de aire - Quiero gustarte de verdad, quiero que me ames como una vez lo amaste a él pero tienes que acostumbrarte a mí, ¿entiendes? - asintió con la cabeza ante aquello, lo entendía y realmente se sentía honrada de que alguien como Yukimura se fijara de esa manera en alguien tan simple como ella... de verdad intentaría amarlo. 

* * *

Miro a Taeyeon dormir, se veía hermosa pero no como ella, recordaba las veces en las que se quedaba viendo dormir a Sakuno, siempre después de hacerle el amor la veía, grababa en su mente cada facción de su hermoso rostro, recorría con las yemas de sus dedos su nariz descendiendo hasta sus brazos, regresaba hacía sus hombros y se dedicaba a dejar besos en su piel, le encantaba verla dormir, era como ver a un ángel, eso era en definitiva, la de ojos amatistas se removio en la cama y sintio un nudo en la garganta, la decisión estaba tomada, pasara lo que pasara iba a ir por Sakuno y su bebé.

Tendría como ventaja que su madre no iba a poder tocarla porque era pareja de Seiichi y este era técnicamente jefe de ellos, eso ayudaría mucho, la pelirroja se removio hasta abrir un poco los ojos, una suave sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al verlo, noto amor en sus ojos pero él no podía amarla, intentarlo claro que si pero ella no merecía que alguien lo intentara, ella merecía ser la primera elección de alguien y lamentablemente la suya no lo era - Lo siento - se disculpo acariciando su mejilla, su prometida cerro sus ojos ante aquella sútil caricia, la última que le daría, la última vez que estarían de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto ella abriendo los ojos con la sonrisa en los labios, se levanto de la cama colocandose los pantalones, no habían intimado, lo mejor era no volver a hacerlo a pesar de que ella lo deseaba - Porque voy a dejarte - le indico tomando la camisa que estaba en el sófa de la habitación, tal y como pensó se levanto de golpe jalando las sábanas para cubrir su desnudez, noto su mirada quebrada - ¡¿D-Dejarme?! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡Estamos comprometidos Ryoma! - le indico con algunas lágrimas resbalando de sus pálidas mejillas, si se quedaba le iba a hacer más daño y no lo quería.

\- No, ya no estamos comprometidos Taeyeon, en cuanto salga de aquí rompere el compromiso... no te amo y sinceramente no mereces que intente amarte, vales demasiado como para ser mi segunda opción - aseguro viendo que ella acortaba la distancia alzando la mano para abofetearlo, le mando una mirada para que no lo hiciera y la vio apretar los puños - ¿Segunda opción? ¿H-Hay alguien más? - había rabia pero sobretodo dolor en aquellas preguntas, negó con la cabeza, si le decía estaría lastimandola más además de que sabía de lo que podía ser capaz la de ojos amatistas, iría tras la cobriza.

\- No puedo amarte Taeyeon, tú me amas pero yo no... no puedo seguir con este compromiso, si, se que es arreglado pero me da lo mismo perder el patrocinio de tu empresa a lastimarte a ti - aseguro bajando ligeramente la cabeza cuando recibio una bofetada de su parte, no se la esperaba la verdad - ¡¿Y crees qué te dejare ir tan fácilmente?! ¡No Ryoma, no te dejare ir en lo absoluto... se que hay otra, lo siento! ¡No me vas a dejar, no lo harás! - le grito con las lágrimas bañando su rostro, tomo aire para colocarse la chaqueta, recorrio la habitación en busca de sus zapatos, se los coloco de inmediato.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo hare lo que tenga que hacer - le indico para dar media vuelta, tomo las llaves de la mansión, las de su auto y su celular para salir de allí escuchando los sollozos de su ex prometida, sabía que no sería fácil, que en cuanto descubriera quien era, iría tras ella pero también sabía que si no tomaba la decisión de ir por Sakuno se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida, eso lo tenía muy en claro. 

* * *

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreviste a hacer algo así?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de romper el compromiso?! - los gritos de su madre se escuchaban demasiado cerca a pesar de que le estaba hablando por teléfono, la pelirroja había sido demasiado rápida al comunicarle la noticia, en verdad que no le había gustado nada su decisión pero estaba bien o eso suponía - Es mi vida, no pienso contraer matrimonio con ella, y si, si es por Sakuno pero sere buen hijo así que te dire algo, no puedes tocarla - aseguro mientras giraba a la derecha, la noche había caído y estaba lloviendo demasiado.

Los autos pasaban con cuidado aunque su carril estaba vacío, al menos así lo veía - ¡Claro que la tocare! ¡Por supuesto que lo hare, después de lo que has hecho ella sera el objeto con que pagare todo esto y verás si no la puedo tocar! ¡Regresa ahora con Taeyeon y tal vez, solo tal vez no le hare nada! ¡Regresa ahora Ryoma! - le gritoneo, estaba cansado, la cabeza le dolía, todo su mundo le daba vueltas, estaba demasiado cansado, no podía estar con ella y su madre parecía no entenderlo, los matrimonios arreglados ya eran cosa del pasado, ese era el presente les gustara o no a sus padres.

\- No lo hare madre, no puedes tocar a Sakuno porque es la prometida de Seiichi, si le llega a suceder algo, nosotros como familia seremos los primeros en su lista negra - le espeto molesto mientras seguía conduciendo y los parabrisas hacían su trabajo - ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Ay por Dios! - con eso la había calmado un poco, lo sabía, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no haría nada al menos de momento contra ella, el semáforo estaba en verde, piso el acelerador con calma y siguio con su camino, no se veían demasiado autos pero el frío era insoportable así que suponía que se debía a eso.

\- Si la tocas Seiichi irá tras de nosotros, dejame ser feliz por una vez en tu vida - añadio mientras pisaba el acelerador en el semáforo verde cuando un sonido estridente se colo en sus oídos, era un claxón, unas luces se reflejaron en el lado derecho de su camioneta, un estruendoso golpe, vueltas y más vueltas, el celular cayendo de sus manos, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, sintio algo clavandose en su costado derecho, solo veía el mundo girando, ningun grito salio de sus labios, escucho el sonido de algunos autos frenando de golpe, gritos hasta que todo se calmo, el aire no llegaba bien.

Sus pulmones se sentían demasiado pesados - S-Sakuno - murmuro sintiendo algo resbalar por su frente deslizandose hasta su mejilla, sentía algo oprimiendo su pecho, respirar le era dificultoso, se sentía pesado, con demasiado sueño, sentía que tenía que dormir un poco... en cuestión de segundos todo fue obscuridad. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	6. Capítulo V

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia**

**Capítulo V**

Las lágrimas salían de sus mejillas, Seiichi le había comunicado del accidente de Ryoma y se sentía impotente por no poder estar a su lado y porque al mismo tiempo le estaba haciendo daño al ojilila que en ese momento estaba al teléfono hablando con Bunta quien era el que se encontraba en el hospital esperando noticias, lo vio colgar y lo miro asustada - Esta fuera de peligro, tienes que calmarte sino quieres hacerle daño al bebé - le llamo la atención con suavidad y tomo aire intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de correr por sus mejillas pero era un poco imposible porque después de todo era el amor de su vida quien estaba en peligro.

Por mucho que quisiera decirse que no debía amarlo, lo amaba y amarlo dolía demasiado - L-Lo s-siento - se disculpo con él que la miro con una ceja encarnada para después desviar la mirada hacía la ventana, un suspiro escapo de sus labios - No lo sientas, espero no te moleste pero mañana tenemos que ir a la empresa y debemos dormir, prometo que mañana sabre todo - aseguro este con una ligera sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que para él no era fácil, lo vio caminar hasta su lado de la cama para quitarse las pantuflas y subirse, se cubrio con las sábanas y le dio la espalda, estaba siendo cruel con Seiichi sin quererlo.

Si quería algo con alguien más tenía que olvidarse de Ryoma cuanto antes, tenía que forzar a su corazón a no sentir lo que sentía por él - S-Seiichi - lo llamo y este giro para verla aún sentada en la cama, a su mente vinieron algunos pensamientos de que si algo malo le ocurría al peliverde ella quedaría mal, lo amaba por sobretodo el daño que le había hecho, su mente se inundo con pensamientos malos y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, este tan solo se sento en la cama para atraerla a un abrazo intentando que dejara de llorar pero no podía... su corazón no podía estar quieto cuando se trataba de Ryoma, no podía. 

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado así que un débil gemido salio de sus labios al sentir un dolor punzante en su costado derecho, recordaba poco, los gritos de Taeyeon mientras terminaba el compromiso con ella, el auto dando vueltas y después nada, la cabeza le punzaba demasiado, miro la habitación en la que se encontraba, claramente era una estancia del hospital por las paredes blancas, miro el sófa que estaba delante el cual tenía un bolso y un abrigo, la ligera esperanza de que Sakuno estuviera en su habitación lo hizo sonreir pero esa esperanza se fue al traste cuando vio a Taeyeon entrando por la puerta con calma.

\- Despertaste... el médico dijo que no te movieras demasiado, vendrá en unos minutos - le indico ella mientras caminaba al sófa para tomar sus cosas, había visto sus ojos hinchados y rojos, había llorado por él, por mucho que la pelirroja lo amara él jamás lo iba a hacer, su corazón solo latía por Sakuno, solo por la cobriza que aunque quisiera estuviera allí no tenía porque, no después de todo el daño que le hubiera hecho, la cobriza no tenía porque estar a su lado en esos momentos - Lo siento Taeyeon - murmuro con calma viendo que ella se daba la vuelta y lo veía con dolor en la mirada, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Terminar el compromiso de la nada? ¡No importa si no me amas, el amor puede nacer entre nosotros! - le grito ella mientras lo señalaba como si lo estuviera acusando de algo, la de ojos amatistas no entendía que por mucho que quisiera intentar amarla no podía - No nacera, no puedo amarte - aseguro viendo que esta tan solo bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños con fuerza - No se rompera el compromiso Ryoma, no me importa si me ves como la mala del cuento, te amo y te quiero a mi lado - aseguro esta tomando sus cosas para salir de allí azotando la puerta y él tan solo suspiro un poco, estaba cansado.

La puerta se volvio a abrir y entonces se quedo de piedra... Sakuno estaba allí, delante de él, se sostenía de la pared y respiraba con calma, se veía hermosa aún con los ojos rojos, cerro la puerta y le paso el pestillo... por primera vez en días su corazón volvía a acelerarse y él... él se sentía feliz. 

* * *

Seiichi la había llevado, era de madrugada pero al verla tan mal tan solo la había tomado en brazos y la había llevado con la condición de que no demorara demasiado para volver a casa, el trabajo lo haría desde ahí puesto que aún estaba preocupado por su reciente accidente, lo miro a los ojos directamente, tenía una venda en la cabeza, una gasa colocada del lado derecho de la frente, seguro eran puntadas, varios raspones en las mejillas, no demasiado visibles pero allí estaban, suponía que estaba lastimado también del cuerpo, había visto a su prometida salir llorando y de inmediato entro, necesitaba verlo e irse cuanto antes.

\- Sakuno - murmuro este su nombre causandole una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, por razones como esas era que lo odiaba, que aún causara cosas así en ella, aún después de haber puesto en peligro la vida de su bebé y la de ella misma, ahí estaba, a su lado - ¿C-C-Cómo estas? - pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, este intento levantarse pero una mueca surco su rostro así que desistio de la idea mientras ella apartaba la mirada - No me quejo... ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto el peliverde y se mordio el labio, la respuesta era obvia pero quiza no para él que no la amaba, que había jugado y que la había dejado sola.

Mejor dicho, los había dejado solos - E-Estaba preocupada por ti - contesto simplemente viendo una sonrisa en su rostro, eran pocas veces las que él sonreía, recordaba cada una a la perfección pero quiza algunas eran fingidas, con él nunca sabía nada - ¿Por qué estabas preocupada por mí? Después de lo que te hice... deberías odiarme - aseguro con calma Ryoma, con esa calma que siempre lograba dolerle porque sabía que estaba sufriendo aunque no lo dijera - Creo que sabes muy bien que nunca podre odiarte... te amo demasiado como para hacerlo - fue sincera en esa respuesta aunque a los dos les costara.

\- No deberías amarme, es mejor que te vayas, no quiero problemas con Seiichi, es un gran amigo y... una gran persona - ella lo sabía, era por eso que haberle pedido silenciosamente que la llevara con él le había costado porque era injusta con el ojilila, era injusta al intentar algo con él cuando aún no superaba al de mirada gatuna - Eso lo se, debería de estar con él y no contigo pero no puedo olvidarte... por eso estoy aquí, para despedirme - noto la mirada de dolor brevemente pero seguro solo era su imaginación, después de como la había dejado él no podía estar decepcionado sino que simplemente cansado.

\- ¿Despedirte? Tú y yo jamás tuvimos algo en serio Riuzaky, jamás, ¿quieres una relación con alguien más?, hazlo, no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros, tú y el bastardo que tienes me dan lo mismo, vete, mi prometida volvera - le espeto este ladeando el rostro en señal de que la conversación se había terminado, nuevamente le había dado razones para odiarlo, había sido de nuevo un maldito con ella y su bebé pero no lloraría, no delante de él - Adiós Ryoma-kun - se despidio para salir de allí... era la última vez que pensaría en él, era una promesa. 

* * *

La vio salir y tomo aire, ella lo había dejado oficialmente y él oficialmente se había comportado como un bastardo con ella, la puerta se abrio y tenía la esperanza de que fuera ella pero solo vio al doctor que le sonrió y comenzo a hablar pero su mente solo estaba donde ella, en su bebé, en que había decidido volver a intentarlo con Sakuno pero de nueva cuenta la había lastimado, no sabía como estar con ella sin hacerle daño o quiza lo mejor era no estar con ella, dejarla ir, dejarla ser feliz con alguien más, dejar que su bebé tuviera otro padre, alguien que estuviera a su lado cuando creciera, cuando tuviera problemas.

Dejarla ir a ella era doloroso y no sabía si era lo mejor pero le había hecho tanto daño que no sabía como estar a su lado, sin duda alguna no sería un buen padre, eso lo tenía muy en claro porque le costaba mantener la paciencia y lo menos que necesitaba era espantar a su hijo o hija, era tan complicado el asunto - Y eso sería todo, por lo pronto te daremos de alta en algunos días para que puedas seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra, ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto el médico y él solo concentro su vista en este, no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando pero solo asintió, este inclino la cabeza para salir, una vez salio suspiro.

La puerta se volvio a abrir y por ella entro Taeyeon con una expresión de furia en el rostro - ¿Era ella verdad? ¿Esa chica cobriza que iba de la mano de Seiichi... es la otra? - se congelo por unos momentos ante aquellas preguntas, jamás había pasado por su cabeza que se encontraran, además iba con Seiichi, ¿cómo podía saber qué era ella? - ¿Te volviste loca? Es la prometida de Yukimura, tuvo un accidente ayer y seguro a penas esta saliendo del hospital - le indico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo viendo que la pelirroja se calmaba un poco pero no lo suficiente como para señalarlo con el dedo en señal de acusación.

\- No me mientas, ¡la vi salir de aquí! - tomo un poco de aire, ante todo tenía que mantenerse en calma, si le daba razones para que sospechara todo se podía ir a la basura y no quería eso - Repito, es prometida de Seiichi, ambos vinieron a verme pero él siempre esta ocupado así que salio de aquí, él es mi amigo... jamás le haría daño - eso era una mentira del tamaño de un bote por supuesto ya que no le había dicho a su amigo del asunto con Sakuno - ¡¿Entonces quién es Ryoma?! ¡Dímelo! - le pidio la de ojos amatistas con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, se iba a arrepentir o quiza no, sin embargo, era una buena oportunidad.

Sakuno sería feliz y él lo intentaría - No terminare el compromiso, esa chica me convencio de no hacerlo - aseguro viendo que esta abría los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquello y una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios - ¿E-En serio? ¡Oh Ryoma! - Taeyeon corrio donde él para abrazarlo con fuerza y depositar besos y besos en sus mejillas, un quejido salio de sus labios al sentir que lo presionaba demasiado... la lluvia comenzo a caer poco a poco, era una nueva oportunidad, era lo mejor para los dos por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo... los dos estarían bien, lo sabía. 

* * *

La suave lluvia caía por las calles, la enorme ventana de su habitación serpenteaba las gotas de lluvia, estaba en cama de nueva cuenta y más allá Seiichi estaba intentando terminar algunos documentos mientras ella intentaba leer, cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe, ella de inmediato miro y se encontro con los amigos de su novio, ahora podía decirlo con calma o mejor dicho su prometido - ¿Qué quieren? - pregunto este colocandose de pie para alejarse del escritorio, sus amigos tan solo entraron sin contestar y ella podía jurar que una venita palipito en la ceja derecha del ojilila que estaba dispuesto a golpearlos.

\- No estamos aquí por ti Seiichi, sino por ella - le indico Bunta con un deje de altanería y este tan solo encarno una ceja ante su respuesta, ella estaba en las mismas, no entendía nada - ¡Regalos... y son para ti! - grito feliz Kirihara mientras se lanzaba a la cama causandole una suave risa, extrañamente se sentía en casa con aquellos desconocidos porque aún no los conocía del todo, y tal y como dijo el pelinegro, muchos regalos entraron por la puerta pero si ni siquiera había abierto los dos de la noche anterior, eran casi las tres de la tarde y había estado lloviendo parte de la madrugada hasta ese momento, el cielo lloraba.

\- G-Gracias - agradecio con una gentil sonrisa viendo que estos se acercaban en la cama, sobre todo Bunta, Kirihara y Niou puesto que los más serios estaban de pie, noto a dos personas de las cuales no sabía su nombre, un chico de lentes y otro castaño que mantenía los ojos cerrados - Un gusto, Yanagi Renji - saludo el de los ojos cerrados inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, aunque no pudiera verla le sonrió en respuesta - Un placer, Yagyuu - saludo el de lentes con una mano en el pecho e inclinandose, como todo un caballero pensó - U-Un gusto - saludo a los dos mientras los que estaban en la cama la miraban esperando.

\- Esta cansada, no armen tanto alboroto - les indico Seiichi para tomar algunos documentos y salir por la puerta cerrando con calma, su actitud le parecio curiosa puesto que no lo entendía e incluso lo sentía nostálgico, no le gustaba verlo así - ¿P-Puedo p-pedirles un favor? - volvio su vista hacía todos los presentes que la miraban con curiosidad pero igual asintieron así que tomo aire, allí iba pero era por una buena causa... porque quería que Yukimura supiera que era importante en su vida a pesar de no conocerlo demasiado y porque quería dejarle en claro que era ella quien quería hacerlo feliz. 

* * *

Abrio la puerta de su despacho con calma viendolo concentrado en la computadora y en algunos documentos, le parecía irreal que alguien tan jóven tuviera en sus hombros un emporio empresarial como el que tenía él, este alzo la mirada al sentir su prescencia y una sonrisa surco sus labios mientras el ojilila se mantenía un tanto confuso al verla allí - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te molestaron o algo? - negó de inmediato con la cabeza, sus amigos eran realmente buenas personas, por supuesto que al principio pensaba que eran caprichosos y esas cosas pero eran buenas personas de verdad y se alegraba de haberlas conocido.

\- Cierra los ojos - le pidio con calma y este con una sútil sonrisa acato la órden, camino sosteniendose de la pared para llegar hasta donde este - No deberías estar de pie, puede hacerte daño - le indico él y solo rodo los ojos ante eso, sabía y estaba segura de ello pero eso era importante... para los tres, lo tomo de la mano para que avanzara un poco y se coloco a su espalda - Me estas dando miedo, es como esas escenas donde el protagonista ama a su protagonista femenina y esta lo mata, lo ataca por la espalda - le señalo este y ella solo solto una suave risa, ¿qué clase de películas veía Seiichi?, era medio raro.

Tomo entre sus pequeñas manos la cadena de oro que había comprado con sus ahorros, había ahorrado para la cita médica, la renta y algunos antojos, claro que no era lo suficientemente como para costear algo de oro o diamantes pero era algo especial para ella y esperaba que lo fuera también para él, cerro la cadena y tomo aire - A-Abre los ojos - se coloco delante de este para estudiar su reacción, lo vio bajar la barbilla lo suficiente como para admirar la cadena que no era costosa y que tenía un dije con el kanji en chino de "lluvia", él encarno una ceja y retuvo el aire en los pulmones, seguro estaba confundido por el regalo.

\- S-Se que no vale mucho, es decir, has tenido seguramente más novias o parejas y... seguro ellas te han dado regalos costosos pero y-yo no tengo el suficiente dinero y e-entendere si no lo quieres a-así... - este no la dejo terminar al besarla, la tomo del rostro para besarla con fuerza, sus labios se amoldaron, sus alientos se mezclaron, se sostuvo con fuerza de sus antebrazos por miedo a caer y este la tomo de la nuca para intensificar el beso, se separaron cuando el aire fue vital - No me importa si es caro o no, me importa que me lo regalaste tú tonta... gracias - sonrió este y ella deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

Le sonrió con ternura y él la abrazo - ¿Lluvia? ¿Por qué? - pregunto él hablando cerca de su oído causandole cosquillas lo que le provoco una suave risa saliendo de sus labios - P-Porque hoy... en un día de lluvia me di cuenta de que... t-te quiero en mi vida - aseguro siendo separada de inmediato, sus ojos se conectaron y él la miro sonriendo poco a poco mientras la abrazaba más fuerte porque se había dado cuenta de que sin él... sin él seguiría sufriendo, pensando que Ryoma volvería a su vida cuando le había dejado muy en claro que no sería así y que incluso se lo había reafirmado esa misma tarde en el hospital.

\- Gracias, gracias Sakuno - negó con la cabeza ante aquello, era por completo lo contrario, ella le agradecía a él por estar a su lado sin pedirle nada a cambio, por cambiar su vida de momento - N-No, gracias a ti S-Seiichi - agradecio sintiendo más fuerte el abrazo, porque era momento de olvidar a Ryoma y era momento de ser feliz, por el bien de su bebé y por ella misma, afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo y ella solo pensaba que... haría feliz a Seiichi como él lo había hecho con ella.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia**

**Capítulo VI**

La lluvia seguía empapando las ventanas y las calles, no había parado de llover, en las noticias se decía que llovería varios días seguidos, era como si el cielo sintiera un poco de pena por que había tomado la decisión de dejar a Ryoma, miro a su derecha encontrandose con el rostro calmado de Seiichi quien dormía profundamente, parecía un pequeño niño pero estaba cansado porque había estado revisando asuntos vitales para su empresa durante la noche así que estaba bien que durmiera hasta esas horas de la mañana, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, con calma miro hacía la misma - A-Adelante - indico que pasaran.

Sintio al ojilila removerse un poco y fue cuando noto que una de las manos de este se encontraba posada sobre su cintura y se sonrojo ante aquello - El desayuno Sakuno-san, el joven me pidio que a esta hora lo sirviera, ¿quiere qué le ayude a acomodarlo sobre la cama? - asintió con cuidado puesto que el médico le había dicho que no se levantara de la cama más que solo para ir al sanitario, no más tiempo del necesario y había incumplido aquello al ir a buscar a Ryoma que ni siquiera se merecía su preocupación, con cuidado tomo asiento en la cama sin mover al ojilila que seguía dormido, al parecer en verdad estaba cansado.

\- Con cuidado por favor - le pidio con una leve sonrisa a la empleada que asintió colocando una pequeña mesita sobre sus piernas colocando lo que tenía en la bandeja - ¿Puedes traer el desayuno de Seiichi en media hora? - pregunto viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de la empleada, ¿había dicho algo malo o algo así? - C-Claro, disculpe mi reacción es solo que... por lo general los dueños de las casas no hablan así con nosotros - ella solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión, la verdad era que nunca había tenido servicio así que no sabía como tratarlos pero sabía que eran personas igual que ella así que por eso era normal.

\- ¿T-Te molesta que te hable así? - pregunto un poco temerosa viendo que la mucama de inmediato negaba con la cabeza y con las manos lo que le saco una leve risa - P-Para nada S-Sakuno-san, volvere en media hora - aseguro esta con una cálida sonrisa que no dudo en devolver, le agradaban las personas buenas, no quería que la trataran como si fuera una princesa porque no lo era - G-Gracias - agradecio viendo que esta asentía con la cabeza para retirarse, la puerta se cerro y ella miro el desayuno, era mucha comida pero sabía que tenía que comerse todo además de las vitaminas y suplementos que le habían mandado.

Dio un leve suspiro, siendo sincera no quería desayunar demasiado pero era por el bien de su bebé así que eso iba a hacer, se preocuparía por este y dejaría de pensar en el peliverde... desde ese momento Echizen Ryoma quedaba solo como un recuerdo. 

* * *

Maldijo de nueva cuenta al hospital, no podía dormir en esa cama, era un hospital privado pero él solo quería estar en su cama, la puerta se abrio y se contuvo de gruñir cuando vio que era su prometida, ahora en ese momento que estaba un poco más lúcido la idea de haber regresado con ella no le gustaba tanto como pensaba que le gustaba - Te traje el desayuno Ryoma - aseguro ella con una leve sonrisa que él devolvio igual, ante todo tenía que aparentar, la pelirroja camino a donde se encontraba para acomodar las cosas que traía en una pequeña mesita, odiaba no hacer las cosas por él mismo, detestaba sentirse inútil.

\- Gracias - agradecio mirando el desayuno, se veía rico pero era comida del hospital así que esperaba a que supiera medio raro o algo peor, la verdad no esperaba nada bueno - Lo hice yo, me dejaron hacerlo - asintió un poco más calmado porque comería algo delicioso, Taeyeon tenía buena mano para la cocina pero nunca como ella, Sakuno era una excelente cocinera y aún mejor en postres, todo se le daba bien, de hecho apostaba a que no había nada que se le diera mal, sonrió un poco llevandose a la boca un pedazo de pastel, era normal, sabía rico pero no tenía el toque de la cobriza, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que comerlo.

\- La lluvia continua, ¿sabes?, no creo que se detenga en unos días - ladeo la cabeza hacía la ventana que estaba levemente abierta o al menos las persianas, el cielo estaba de un toque gris y gotas de lluvia rociaban todo a su paso, a Sakuno le gustaba mucho la lluvia pero solo en ocasiones leves, no todo el tiempo - Estas sonriendo, ¿te gusta? - se sorprendio ante aquella pregunta y observación, no sabía que estaba sonriendo la verdad, no se había dado cuenta - Esta delicioso, gracias - alago a la pelirroja que sonrió enormemente, ¿sería siempre así... estando con ella pero pensando en Sakuno?, sabía muy bien la respuesta.

\- Visitare hoy a la prometida de Seiichi, debo agradecerle que me dieras una oportunidad - el tenedor se quedo a medio camino de su boca ante aquellas palabras, debía ser una broma - Si te le acercas, Seiichi probablemente te cierre la puerta en la cara... sabes que es posesivo, no te le acerques, dejalo como esta, el punto es que volví contigo - ella solo hizo un mohín no demasiado convencida pero de igual manera asintió, sabía que no estaba feliz y que iba a buscar la manera de hablar con Sakuno - Prometelo Taeyeon, promete que no te acercaras a ella o tendremos problemas - le espeto viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos amatistas.

\- ¿Por qué tanta seriedad? - no sonaba sorprendida sino confundida, sabía que no estaba pensando que era la otra pero no entendía su actitud - No quiero problemas con Yukimura, es todo - esta asintió tomando aire, al menos lo había entendido o eso esperaba - Lo prometo, no me acercare a ella - sonrió un poco más calmado para seguir con su desayuno, tenía que alejarla en esos momentos de sus pensamientos pero para siempre esta vez. 

* * *

Finalmente Seiichi abrio los ojos sonriendole levemente mientras ella tenía la cuchara de cereal en la boca así que solo sintio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le sonreía un poco - Buenos días - saludo este sonriendo un poco mientras se levantaba de la cama colocandose las pantuflas - B-Buenos días... l-le dije a la mucama que subiera en media hora con tu desayuno, ¿e-esta bien? - pregunto un poco dudosa y recibio un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ojilila que caminaba tranquilamente al sanitario, ¿era su imaginación o parecía distante?, se mordio el labio un poco al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, algo no estaba bien.

La puerta de la habitación se abrio y miro a la mucama, le sonrió con cálidez y esta le devolvio la sonrisa apresurandose a dejar el desayuno de Seiichi en la mesa del centro, se retiro con una reverencia justo en el momento en que la puerta del sanitario se abrio, se había tomado las vitaminas y los suplementos - ¿E-Estás bien? - se animo a preguntar rezando porque no estuviera de mal humor y esperaba que no fuera así - Sakuno... ¿eres feliz aquí? - le pregunto este recargando el cuerpo sobre la puerta del sanitario para verla fijamente, asintió un poco dudosa puesto que no entendía porque la actitud del ojilila al despertar.

\- Planeo hacer un viaje en cuanto te recuperes a España, la empresa que esta allí tiene algunos problemas que pueden afectar a las demás, necesito atenderla personalmente así que te preguntare, ¿estás dispuesta a acompañarme?, después de lo de ayer estoy feliz aunque no lo demuestre, sin embargo, por eso te pregunto - se mordio un poco el labio, si se iba eso quería decir que su hijo no nacería en Japón porque suponía que tenía que arreglar todo perfectamente y eso tomaría tiempo - ¿D-De cuánto tiempo es el viaje? - pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza viendo un asomo de sonrisa en los labios de Yukimura, era mejor.

\- Son solo cuatro meses, volveremos a Japón entonces, lo prometo - aseguro este y ella sonrió levemente, una parte de ella estaba renuente a irse, no quería dejar su país, no por el peliverde sino porque temía por su bebé, su mirada bajo a su vientre, si algo le pasaba se volvería loca - Tendremos a los mejores médicos con nosotros, no le pasara nada, lo prometo - alzo de nuevo la vista hacía su novio y asintió con la cabeza, no estaba del todo segura pero sabía que era importante para él irse de viaje sobretodo si era por sus empresas y aunque no tenía porque llevarla quería hacerlo, lo notaba en sus ojos, él de verdad la quería.

\- I-Ire contigo - murmuro con una cálida sonrisa viendo que este asentía de inmediato con la cabeza más contento, lo vio caminar hacía donde se encontraba para tomarla del mentón con suavidad, sus mejillas se sintieron calientes de inmediato, sabía que estaba sonrojada, junto sus labios en un suave beso, lleno de ternura, de cariño, de anhelo, era diferente a los besos de Ryoma, el peliverde tendía a besarla con fuerza, con posesión y a ella le gustaba pero sabía que no sería en lo absoluto complicado enamorarse de Seiichi porque él la trataba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, la trataba como una joya.

Se sentía especial la verdad aunque no quisiera admitirlo totalmente pero lo haría, se separaron cuando el aire se hizo vital y este junto su frente con la de ella dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa, pocas veces lo había visto sonreir como en ese momento - Te quiero, te quiero mucho Sakuno - murmuro y ella sonrió enternecida, también lo quería, no la estaba presionando como podía hacerlo, la estaba llevando lentamente por el camino - T-También te quiero S-Seiichi - este volvio a besar sus labios castamente... se sentía feliz después de mucho tiempo. 

* * *

Su madre entro azotando la puerta, sin duda una reacción tan de ella - ¡Al fin me obedeces! - le gritoneo, ni siquiera un "hola, ¿cómo estás?" o algún abrazo de su parte, nada, absolutamente nada pero ya estaba acostumbrado o al menos eso quería creer pero no podía del todo - Si, ¿eso es todo?, entonces vete - y él como siempre era tan bueno con ella, no es que fuera mal hijo pero su madre sin duda alguna se había ganado su desprecio poco a poco - No me hables así Ryoma y no, no es todo, aún tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas - sabía porque camino iban esas palabras y no, no estaba para nada preparado, en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto tomando un libro en sus manos para que se fuera antes, no deseaba hablar con ella - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo de esa chica? - se tenso un poco pero no demasiado como para que ella lo notara así que agradecio por ser tan buen actor - Nunca, fue mi error y debía arreglarlo yo mismo - contesto con calma viendo que esta solo suspiraba tomando asiento en uno de los sófas de la estancia - Esa niña es un problema Ryoma, si Taeyeon se entera creo que sabes lo que sucedera - sabía claramente lo que sucedería, la pelirroja no iba a descansar hasta verla sucumbir pero no lo haría, no la dejaría.

\- Es la prometida de Seiichi, ¿eso no te dice algo? - pregunto sintiendo un poco la rabia en su cuerpo al reconocer que Sakuno sería de alguien más y no de él - Eso me dice claramente que la niña no es tan estúpida como creí pero es bueno que este con Yukimura, de esa manera tú te mantienes con Taeyeon - fría, como siempre lo era, asintió aún con la vista sobre el libro, no quería hablar más del tema, lo sacaba de quicio - En verdad Ryoma, ¿qué pensabas cuándo empezaste una relación con ella? - sabía que su madre seguiría insistiendo en el tema así que cerro de golpe el libro y la miro a los ojos, con odio puro y rencor.

\- ¿Quieres la respuesta? Ella tiene todo lo que tú no tienes, por eso me enamore de ella - contesto seguro de si mismo viendo un asomo de sonrisa en los labios de su madre que solto una carcajada limpia - Tú no sabes que es el amor Ryoma, jamás en tu vida lo sentiras, yo te dire porque estuviste con esa niña... porque querías ser amado más no amar, eres egoísta - un temblor lo recorrio de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquello, era injusto que le dijera eso pero por desgracia sabía que en parte era así, él se había acercado a Sakuno con la finalidad de conocerla y llevarsela a la cama pero jamás espero sentir algo por la cobriza.

Jamás paso por su cabeza que los sentimientos fueran mutuos e intensos, eso nunca surco su mente - No es cierto - ante todo siempre le iba a llevar la contraria, por mucho que tuviera razón siempre le iba a decir lo contrario - Soy tu madre, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tengo razón, no quieres a esa niña, no la amas, tan solo te gusta saber que la niña esta enamorada de ti... quieres ser amado con desesperación por alguien que sea diferente a mí y a Taeyeon, esa es la realidad - quería levantarse y golpearla con algo pero se contuvo, solo se quedo viendo como esta reía, estaba disfrutando demasiado.

\- Guarda silencio - le espeto viendo que su madre se levantaba con elegancia del sófa y caminaba a la puerta, se detuvo unos momentos y giro solo la cabeza para verlo - Saca de tu mente esas ideas estúpidas del amor, el amor no existe y punto, olvida a la mocosa Ryoma... Seiichi puede darle lo que tú nunca le podras dar - y dicho esto salio cerrando detrás de si, dejandolo solo con más dolor del que podía sentir, era injusta, eso era pero maldita sea que tenía razón... él solo quería ser amado por Sakuno, aún después de todo esperaba que el amor que sentía por él siguiera vivo, era lo que más deseaba. 

* * *

\- Me alegra que estes siguiendo al pie de la letra mis indicaciones - el médico le sonrió con gentileza y ella le devolvio la sonrisa, Seiichi se había preocupado después de que tuviera un leve mareo cuando se levanto para ir al sanitario con su ayuda, había intentado decirle que era normal o que estaba bien pero este casi estaba histérico gritandole a las mucamas que se asustaron aún más - ¿Es normal que este mareada? Me refiero a que esos son sintómas de antes del embarazo y bueno ella ya esta embarazada - rió un poco al escuchar aquello, de verdad que se preocupaba por ella y no estaba fingiendo en lo absoluto.

\- Es normal joven Seiichi, su cuerpo aún se esta adaptando a los suplementos alimenticios y a las vitaminas, vendran más sintómas, uno de ellos sera que no podra levantarse de la cama porque le dolera el vientre, no te alarmes pero si los dolores persisten entonces llamame, tienes que mantener la calma en toda situación, tú siempre lo has hecho así que se me hace raro que no lo hagas ahora - comento este con confusión en todo el rostro, se sonrojo por lo que él pudiera decirle al médico que estaba guardando sus cosas - Es la mujer que amo, ¿tengo razones o no? - pregunto el ojilila con toda la calma del mundo, como siempre.

\- Tienes más que razones, estas bien así que nos vemos, en un mes tenemos cita ¿de acuerdo? - le pregunto con calma el médico y ella asintió de inmediato viendo que este hacía una reverencia para retirarse, cuando la puerta se cerro solto el suspiro que estaba reteniendo - D-D-Dijiste que me amabas... ¿lo decías en serio? - pregunto con miedo viendo que este la miraba impasible para caminar a la cama, creía que era muy poco tiempo para que la amara, no lo creía posible - ¿Tendría alguna razón para mentir? Jamás he mentido - aseguro este con una ligera sonrisa, eso quería decir que en verdad la amaba, no mentía.

\- Y-Yo... - este coloco uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios negando con la cabeza, acaricio su mejilla derecha y beso castamente sus labios - Habra tiempo, descansa por ahora, aún tengo que resolver algunos asuntos de la empresa y tenemos que hablar de algo serio - ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión porque no le entendía nada, lo vio alejarse y tomar algunos documentos de su escritorio - ¿D-De qué? Dímelo - pidio con un puchero viendo que este solo caminaba hasta sentarse en la cama con los documentos en la mano, algo le decía que más que un tema serio era algo que cambiaría su vida, este le sonrió con calma.

\- Sobre tus estudios, no piensas nada malo - susurro cerca de sus labios, se estaba dando cuenta de que a Seiichi le gustaban demasiado sus labios o algo así, era lindo y no extraño - ¿Q-Qué con eso? - pregunto aún más confundida causando una sonrisa en los labios de este - Quiero que los termines Sakuno, quiero lo mejor para ti así que contratare un tutor para ti, ¿te parece? - asintió con una cálida sonrisa viendo que este le sonreía de vuelta para dejar un casto beso en sus labios, después se separo y le alboroto un poco el cabello - Tengo que trabajar así que descansa - asintió viendolo salir con calma, lo quería de verdad.

Agradecía haberlo conocido aquella vez y por sobretodas las cosas agradecía que él se hubiera fijado en alguien como ella, en una niña asustada, sola y sin ningun atractivo en particular además de estar embarazada... realmente le agradecía a Seiichi pero eso no quería decir que solo por agradecimiento lo quería, en lo absoluto, de verdad lo quería y no dudaba de ello. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia**

**Capítulo VII**

Por fin era dado de alta, era momento de volver a la mansión de sus padres, no podía quejarse porque era lo que Taeyeon deseaba más que nada, para mantenerla bajo control era necesario hacer lo que quisiera al menos durante un tiempo, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital al lado de la pelirroja que iba colgada de su brazo con una enorme sonrisa, sus pies dejaron de moverse cuando la vio siendo cargada por Seiichi que venía en su dirección, eso no podía ser cierto, este se detuvo y le sonrió como siempre, una sonrisa amigable, una sonrisa que le dolía porque le había mentido al no decirle lo del bebé de Sakuno y él.

\- Oh, ¿te dieron de alta ya?, ¿estás mejor? - pregunto este mientras la cobriza se acomodaba tímidamente en sus brazos mordiendo algo su labio, estaba hermosa con ese vestido que usaba, siempre había sido hermosa pero ahora que le veía bien, simplemente era perfecta - Si, el doctor dijo que solo no tengo que hacer esfuerzo durante unas dos semanas, ¿por qué estan aquí? - pregunto casi golpeandose mentalmente, no era su asunto, se suponía que no tenía que decir nada, su prometida miraba a Sakuno con una enorme sonrisa, que no abriera la boca era lo único que deseaba, no quería más problemas ahora.

\- Sakuno tiene revisión antes de marcharnos - aquello le causo algo de duda, la ojicaoba ni siquiera lo miraba, no le gustaba, odiaba que no lo mirara cuando se suponía que era a quien amaba - ¿Marcharse? ¿Se van de viaje? - pregunto la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Sakuno escondio el rostro en el cuello del ojilila quien solto una suave risa - Si, viajamos a España por cuatro meses, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos importantes de la empresa pero no te preocupes, tu boda es en seis meses así que estaremos a tiempo - su boda se había retrasado un poco aunque su madre la quería cuanto antes.

\- Suerte en tu viaje Yukimura, nosotros tenemos que irnos - Taeyeon asintió ante su comentario así que sin dudarlo tomo su mano para sonreirle a esta comenzando con su camino, se iba a ir de viaje con él, eso quería decir que realmente lo estaba olvidando y no quería eso, no lo deseaba en lo absoluto - ¿Entonces qué te parece? - dio un leve respingo para ver a su prometida que esperaba una respuesta pero no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando sinceramente así que simplemente se llevo una mano a la cabeza fingiendo un leve mareo, esta de inmediato lo jalo para que tomara asiento mientras lo miraba preocupada.

No quería que se fuera, no quería que lo olvidara y era egoísta, lo sabía - ¿Quieres qué llame al doctor? - pregunto esta sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos, no quería que se fuera, las suaves manos de la amatista se posaron en sus mejillas y le sonrió levemente, Taeyeon de verdad se estaba esforzando en cuidarlo y en que la amara - Estoy bien, ahora, ¿de qué estabamos hablando? - pregunto dandole un suave beso en los labios escuchando una risa de su parte, tenía que aprender a vivir sin ella... Sakuno tenía que quedar olvidada cuanto antes. 

* * *

El médico estaba procesando su historial médico puesto que durante su estancia en España estaría en revisión rigurosa según las palabras de Seiichi, aún se encontraba completamente abrumada por el encuentro que había tenido con el peliverde, se veía feliz, lo había notado porque si algo detestaba Ryoma era que se colgaran de su brazo, ni siquiera ella tenía ese privilegio, él le había dicho que solo alguien especial podía hacerlo así que eso quería decir que su prometida en verdad era especial, que este de verdad la amaba mucho, los suaves brazos del ojilila la rodearon y sonrió, ella también iba a ser feliz, en serio.

\- Listo, es todo, en cuanto vuelvan por favor envíen esto a mi oficina, después de todo sere yo quien atendera tu embarazo y es necesario saber como fue llevado el proceso en España - ambos asintieron mientras con sus manos tomaba el enorme sobre para sentir las suaves manos de su novio cargarla, se aferro a su cuello aspirando su aroma tan masculino, este le hizo un ademán de despedida al médico para caminar a la puerta, se sentía demasiado bien, mañana se irían en la mañana, a penas tenía un mes de embarazo así que este no se notaba pero después del accidente era arriesgado así que se cuidaría.

Iba a tener a su bebé en buen estado - Sakuno - movio algo la cabeza para ver a su novio que se detuvo unos momentos para tomar asiento de manera que quedo a horcajadas sobre su cintura, un enorme sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas de inmediato, se sentía de pronto nerviosa - Quiero darte algo - este tomo con suavidad su mano y antes de darse cuenta un anillo estaba siendo colocado donde debería ir el de matrimonio, se quedo congelada al ver que era una figura de flor pequeña de diamantes rosas - Pertenecio a mi madre, antes de que se marchara, bueno, fue lo único que dejo - su corazón latía demasiado en ese momento.

\- G-Gracias - este negó con la cabeza mientras daba un suave beso en su frente sonriendole radiantemente, le gustaba cuando sonreía de esa manera - No me agradezcas, soy yo quien te debe todo - aseguro este depositando un casto beso en sus labios, lo miro a los ojos después de separarse, sabía que habían quedado comprometidos antes del accidente con aquella pelirroja que suponía era la hermana o algo de Taeyeon, sabía que era momento de decirlo - S-Seiichi... q-quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes - cerro los ojos después de decirlo tan rápido sintiendo una suave caricia en su mejilla derecha, cálidez sentía.

\- Abre los ojos - susurro este y ella lo hizo, sentía la cara hirviendo en ese momento pero también podía asegurar que estaba feliz, muy feliz - ¿De verdad lo quieres? - pregunto este acariciando su espalda provocando una leve corriente eléctrica que la recorrio por completo - S-Si - susurro cerca de sus labios sintiendo que necesitaba besarlo, besarlo como antes Ryoma lo hacía con ella- Entonces así sera Sakuno - y este se inclino para besarla correctamente, se olvido de todo, se olvido de lo que los rodeaba y solo se abandono al calor de ese beso, se abandono a la caricia en la que este le transmitía todo el amor que le tenía.

Se iba a olvidar de Ryoma, afuera todavía llovía pero ella solo tenía algo en mente... Yukimura Seiichi se iba a convertir en su persona especial sin lugar a dudas. 

* * *

Maldijo a su madre en su mente, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así?, seguro lo único que deseaba era hecharle en cara que él jamás iba a hacer feliz a Sakuno por eso había programado esa comida en ese momento, Taeyeon estaba como si nada al igual que Seiichi que solo miraba a las escaleras esperando a que un mayordomo bajara con la misma aunque ya sabía que la cargaría, finalmente aparecio el mismo con la cobriza en sus brazos, el ojilila se levanto de inmediato para ir donde esta que le dedico una sorisa llena de cariño, deseaba que eso fuera lo único que sintiera por este, no deseaba que lo amara jamás.

Al final Seiichi termino sentado con ella en sus piernas, ella solo les sonrió a todos, su madre le devolvio la sonrisa como toda una actriz - ¿Así que ella es tu prometida? - contuvo el bufido que quizo salir de sus labios pero casi se ahoga cuando vio que tenía un anillo de compromiso en su mano, iban en serio, de verdad iban en serio - Si, es la mujer de mi vida, ¿es hermosa cierto? - pregunto este causando una risa tímida de los labios de la cobriza que solo beso su mejilla con dulzura - Mucho - contesto su madre mientras bebía un poco más de té, de verdad que la iba a matar en cuanto tuviera alguna oportunidad.

\- Y bien, ¿de qué querían hablar? - pregunto este y él solo miro a su madre que sonrió con calma, Taeyeon se acomodo en su hombro tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa así que sin dudarlo beso su mejilla con suavidad - No hay un motivo en especial Yukimura-san, es solo que queríamos conocer a la mujer con quien contraeras matrimonio, sabes que eres de la familia - y él en ese momento quería vomitar porque eso era un maldito teatro, quería levantarse y golpearla con algo por ser tan maldita, solo quería lastimarlo, para su desgracia lo estaba logrando, ella de verdad quería causarle una verdadera herida con eso.

Sakuno se llevo una mano a los labios, vómitos - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto este preocupado por verla un poco pálida, agarro más fuerte la taza para no levantarse preocupado, no quería verla mal - S-Si, solo un leve mareo - contesto esta con una hermosa sonrisa, siempre le había gustado verla sonreir, siempre - Oh, ¿está embarazada? - el premio para las preguntas geniales era de su madre en serio, miro a la pelirroja jugar con la comida - Si, tiene un mes, la cuido mucho, ansío ser padre - aseguro este acariciando con suavidad el vientre de la cobriza que solo rió un poco, él debía ser quien hiciera eso porque era su hijo.

\- Sakuno-san - temblo cuando Taeyeon llamo a la ojicaoba que la miro con una leve sonrisa que él sabía era fingida, la conocía bien después de todo - Gracias... por hacer que Ryoma reanudara el compromiso, él dice que lo visitaste cuando desperto junto con Yukimura-san y lo convenciste de regresar conmigo, gracias por eso de verdad, quiero darte un presente - la de ojos amatistas extrajo de su bolso una caja mediana y se lo extendio con una enorme sonrisa, su prometida de verdad le estaba agradecida a Sakuno aunque era una mentira de él, como siempre lograba dañarla y lo supo por la duda de sus ojos.

\- G-Gracias - agradecio esta tomando la caja que Seiichi tomo después dandole una hermosa sonrisa dulce, su amigo de verdad la amaba, él la haría feliz... su madre tenía razón, él no podía hacerla feliz pero si Seiichi. 

* * *

\- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto Seiichi y asintió con la cabeza, este le había pedido que llevara tan solo lo necesario, lo demás lo comprarían una vez llegaran, así que tan solo llevaría un libro que le había regalado Ryoma, cuando su padre la había corrido de su casa no se llevo nada y en su departamento no tenía nada, tan solo algo de ropa pero no le servía ya, estaba demasiado desgastada, además de un oso que Seiichi le hubiera regalado, los regalos de sus amigos no los había abierto así que este los llevaría porque después de todo irían en un jet privado, aún no se acostumbrada a estar rodeada de lujos pero tenía que estarlo.

Seiichi le había dicho que simplemente le compraría todo lo que quisiera pero era obvio que ella no quería nada, solo a él - S-Si - este asintió mientras se acomodaba en la cama a su lado, el mayordomo bajo con las últimas maletas mientras este se acomodaba en su pecho - Los chicos tambien viajan pero ellos nos esperaran en la pista - una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro, al menos no estaría tan sola, aún estaba levemente sorprendida por la visita de la mamá de Ryoma, de su prometida y de este, era tan confuso que los fueran a visitar, había pensado que se iba a derrumbar pero fue todo lo contrario de verdad.

La prescencia del ojilila la calmaba considerablemente hablando en serio - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto este en un susurro, se veía preocupado por lo sucedido, le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba bien increíblemente - G-Gracias por preocuparte - susurro girando el cuerpo para que este quedara de la misma manera que ella, al final termino acurrucada aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su cálidez - Es solo que me aterra la idea de que alguien te haga daño, no quiero verte sufrir - aseguro este y ella solo sintio que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, Dios, de verdad que Seiichi se había ganado su cariño poco a poco con todo.

Es que de verdad hacía todo por ella - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? ¿Por qué me ayudas en todo? ¿Por qué quieres que el bebé sea tuyo? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? - pregunto sorprendiendose de no tartamudear pero si estaba sonrojada por completo, lo sentía, su rostro estaba muy caliente - Jamás en mi vida tuve nada Sakuno, es decir, tengo todo lo que posiblemente muchas personas sueñan pero eso no me sirve de nada, la gente solo me busca por dinero, las chicas igual... una de ellas fue especial, ¿sabes? - no sabía nada de aquello, seguro se lo iba a decir y ella sabía que incluso con eso lo amaría.

\- La conocí cuando tenía quince años, la quería, no la amaba pero era importante en mi vida, una vez llego diciendo que necesitaba dinero, que alguien amenazaba a su familia así que sin dudarlo deposite una gran cantidad de dinero en el número de cuenta que me dio... no la volví a ver jamás - ella no creía que alguien pudiera hacerle eso al ojilila, si era una buena persona, demasiado en serio - F-Fue una tonta - aseguro viendo que este solo sonreía levemente, le encantaba verlo sonreir, este se inclino y la beso con suavidad, se perdio en el mar de emociones que sentía estando con este... no lo iba a dejar ir. 

* * *

La mañana había caído ya, ladeo la cabeza viendo a Taeyeon que dormía profundamente, aún estaban en su departamento, había cambiado el día para ir a la mansión de sus padres, lo estaba postergando demasiado pero no deseaba estar en la misma casa que su madre, se levanto poco a poco de la cama cuando escucho algunos gritos en la puerta de su departamento - ¡Señor, señor, no puede entrar ahí! - reconocio la voz de uno de sus guardias de seguridad de inmediato, camino de prisa descalzo hasta abrir la puerta y entonces sintio como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, como las piernas le empezaban a temblar.

\- ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija, maldito bastardo?! - el padre de Sakuno estaba ahí, si mencionaba su nombre todo se iba a ir por la borda, ladeo la cabeza y miro a Taeyeon aún algo somnolienta pero con el rostro lleno de confusión - No tengo idea de que habla, no lo conozco, sacalo de aquí - le indico al guardia antes de que el padre de la cobriza dijera algo más para delatarlo, el guardia le cubrio la boca y se llevo al señor que seguía removiendose para quedarse un poco más - Ryoma - ante todo tenía que mantenerse calmado, no podía dejar que la de ojos amatistas supiera la verdad, eso no podia pasar para nada.

\- No es lo que parece, no se quien es el tipo, lo juro, aunque te resulte curioso no te haría daño - eso era una enorme mentira pero se aseguro de cubrirlo con la voz más sincera que pudo viendo que a la pelirroja se le iluminaban los ojos, sabía que venía ahora - ¿P-Por qué no me harías daño? - pregunto esta acercandose hasta posar con suavidad sus manos sobre su pecho, le sonrió con amor imaginando que la persona delante suyo era Sakuno - Porque te amo - aseguro ladeando un poco la cabeza sintiendo el abrazo que esta le dio mientras lloraba un poco, era la primera vez que se lo decía y sabía que era creíble.

Taeyeon le había creído por supuesto - Te amo tanto Ryoma - susurro esta abrazandolo con más fuerza, era injusto que le estuviera haciendo esto, era una buena persona por lo que conocía así que sabía que era injusto pero solo lo hacía porque no quería que fuera tras Sakuno, no deseaba que le hiciera algo, afuera todavía llovia y noto a lo lejos la estela de un avión, el cielo a pesar de estar lloviendo se veía claro, quiza en ese avión iba la madre de su bebé pero no podía luchar por ella, no cuando sabía que era egoísta al desear que incluso después de todo el daño que le había hecho lo siguiera amando, eso lo deseaba.

Deseaba que no lo olvidara en el tiempo que estuviera lejos... deseaba que él amor que una vez fue tanto aunque él nunca lo dijo perdurara... sinceramente por primera vez era algo que deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. 

* * *

Las risas salían de sus labios debido a la escena que estaban montando los amigos de Seiichi - ¡Te dije que era mío! - grito Bunta mientras le jalaba el cabello a Kirihara que tenía una mano en la mejilla de este intentando que lo soltara pero fallando en el intento, de pronto Sanada golpeo a ambos con el puño en la cabeza provocando que se quedaran quietos e hicieran pucheros - Otra escena como esa y les juro que terminaran mal - estos asintieron de inmediato mientras los demás reían como pequeños niños, en el fondo sabía que no podían divertirse mucho por las responsabilidades que tenían con sus empresas.

Pero se alegraba de verdad que pudieran tener momentos de diversión, Seiichi la estaba abrazando con suavidad mientras ella estaba sentada en un sillón en forma de círculo enorme, este la tenía en medio de sus piernas mientras reposaba su mentón en el hueco de su cuello con ambas manos en su vientre, aquella caricia se sentía cálida, llena de ternura y protección, sin pensarlo se inclino hacía el lado derecho para que este se removiera lo justo alejando su mentón de su cuello y culiminaran juntando sus labios por unos segundos, le sonrió con un sonrojo y este solo la apreto más, le gustaba sentirse así a su lado.

Sentirse protegida por este... sabía que lo iba a olvidar, Echizen Ryoma pasaría a ser parte de su pasado sin duda alguna. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por comentar.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia**

**Capítulo VIII**

\- ¿Para qué quieres ir a España? - pregunto Taeyeon mirandolo con curiosidad, bien, estaba más que claro que no podía decirle que era para ver a la mujer que amaba, la madre de su hijo o hija y porque quería recuperarla - Creo que sería lindo un tiempo a solas - eso ni él mismo se lo creía pero era lo mejor para que esta no sospechara nada, sabía que esas cosas no iban con él pero de verdad quería ir de viaje - Bien, me gustaría estar un tiempo a solas, de todas maneras tú madre se esta haciendo cargo de nuestra boda - sonrió algo incómodo sobre el tema, de verdad esperaba no contraer matrimonio con ella, tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que encontrar una manera para no contraer matrimonio con la pelirroja - Entonces no se diga nada más, preparemos todo y nos vamos - señalo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la de ojos amatistas quien corrio a besar su mejilla para después ir a la habitación seguro a preparar todo, él solo solto el aire que ni siquiera sabía estaba reteniendo, necesitaba más que nunca tener fuerzas para lo que venía - Llama a tu madre, dile que nos vamos, yo reservare los boletos - grito esta desde el marco de la puerta así que asintió viendo como se perdía de nuevo en la habitación, tomo su celular y miro el número de su madre.

Eso iba a ser muy complicado al menos para él, marco el número esperando a que contestara - ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada con las flores de la iglesia - gruño en respuesta, su madre de verdad comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio con todo lo sucedido, no había logrado decirle tres verdades después de la cena que había planeado - Solo te aviso que Taeyeon y yo nos vamos de viaje a España por tiempo indefinido así que haz un buen trabajo, no llames - pensaba colgar cuando escucho un leve grito de su madre, iba a arder Troya - A mi no me engañas Ryoma, vas en busca de esa niña - así era y que su madre lo supiera eran problemas.

\- Ese no es tu problema, se lo que hago - una risa escapo de los labios de su madre quien seguramente estaba a punto de decirle tres verdades pero se mordio el labio para no hacerlo - Deja en paz a esa niña Ryoma, basta ya de intentar ser lo que no eres, dejala de amar antes de que te obligue a hacerlo - sentencio esta colgando, solto un suspiro intentando por todos los medios no golpear algo porque eso no estaría bien - ¿Ryoma? ¿Estás bien? - pregunta la pelirroja desde el marco de la puerta, se ve preocupada, demasiado preocupada así que le sonríe con calma intentando que no se note que estaba demasiado enojado.

\- Tranquila, ya sabes como es mi madre, solo provoca que me duela la cabeza - aseguro escuchando una leve risa de parte de esta que tan solo negó con la cabeza para volver a sus cosas, por nada del mundo tenía que darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en alguien que no era ella porque entonces vendrían demasiados problemas y sinceramente ya no los quería... lo único que quería era ver como estaba, quería asegurarse de que Sakuno fuera feliz con Seiichi, solo eso. 

* * *

La suavidad de la cama la recibio, se sentía levemente cansada después del viaje que no había sido largo pero si algo agotador para ella, Seiichi la cubrio con cuidado con los edredones y le sonrió con ternura infinita - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto este tomando asiento en la cama a la vez que sostenía su mano en un gesto cariñoso, los amigos de su prometido estaban en la misma casa que ellos puesto que a petición del ojilila tenían que cuidarla tambien y estaba más que claro que estos no se habían opuesto para nada - Si, estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de apetito - señalo con un gesto un tanto nervioso causando la risa del ojilila.

\- Ordenare que suban la cena... Sakuno, ¿si Ryoma se apareciera por aquí cómo te sentirías? - aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa completamente, no se esperaba nada como aquello después de que habían decidido contraer matrimonio cuanto antes, estaba segura de lo que quería - N-No sentiría nada, creí que estabamos bien... ¿t-tú no quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunto temerosa, una parte de ella pero que ahora era pequeña se sentiría feliz de que el peliverde intentara algo para recuperarlos pero la otra parte que ahora era mayor no quería para nada que este intentara algo, eso sería egoísta de su parte simplemente.

\- No, es decir, si quiero casarme contigo pero, me entere de que Ryoma viene a España por tiempo indefinido con su prometida, ambos sabemos que no es coincidencia cariño - aseguro este inclinandose para rozar con sus dedos su mejilla, esa caricia mando ondas de calor a todo su cuerpo, eso era nuevo - N-No me interesa lo que él quiera, yo solo te... q-quiero a t-ti - susurro sintiendo de pronto el corazón brincar y un calor enorme en las mejillas, seguro estaba hirviendo, era agradable que tuviera las mismas reacciones que alguna vez había tenido con el peliverde pero ahora sabía que estas eran cien por ciento correspondidas.

\- Eso es justo lo que necesitaba saber cariño, te amo tanto Sakuno de verdad pero si tu deseas en algún momento volver con él no me interpondre, lo que más quiero es que seas feliz - susurro este antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios, de verdad que era una persona maravillosa Yukimura, agradecía haberlo conocido, agradecía que este se hubiera fijado en ella aún estando embarazada - S-Seiichi... b-besame de nuevo - murmuro y este sonrió para inclinarse de nuevo, las corrientes que sentía iban en aumento, era algo nuevo por completo, quiza eran las manifestaciones del embarazo, eso debía ser seguro.

Sus manos viajaron tímidamente a su cuello mientras este con cuidado se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlos a los dos, tan tierno de verdad, las manos de él viajaron a su cintura intentando de alguna manera resistirse, noto eso porque se separo de golpe negando con la cabeza - No, no podemos, por mucho que me encantaría hacerte el amor aún tienes que estar esa semana en cama, ¿de acuerdo?, no es porque no te deseé porque vaya que lo hago, es decir, Dios, de verdad tendría que estar ciego para no desearte y amarte, porque si, te amo, te amo y creo que debe... - una suave risa lo hizo callar.

Era un tanto gracioso verlo tan nervioso - Lo siento, hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso, es otra faceta que despiertas en mí - aseguro este mientras sus dedos acomodaban su cabello en un gesto de ternura, este beso su frente para abrazarla posando una mano en su vientre... de verdad que era afortunada por tenerlo a su lado. 

* * *

Su madre de verdad era una maldita en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya sabía que no debía de ser así con la mujer que le había dado la vida pero le era imposible, solo le daba dolores de cabeza y sufrimientos - Lo siento tanto Taeyeon, se que querías ir a España pero es tu deber como la novia ayudarme con la planeación, cariño los medios esperan que lo hagas - su prometida tan solo asintió no tan convencida pero después de todo era su deber quisiera o no aunque ya no esperaba ayudar puesto que su madre estaba haciendo todo el trabajo técnicamente pero lo mejor era no decir nada de nada, como siempre tenía que fingir.

\- N-No se preocupe, esta bien, podemos hacerlo en otro momento, ¿verdad Ryo? - asintió ante esa pregunta dandole una mirada mortal a su madre quien sonrió ladinamente alzando su copa como diciendole "salud hijo mío", bebio un poco del vino aún con su mirada sobre él, como todo un alcón - Bien cariño entonces es momento de que vayas a tu primera cita, aún tienes que elegir el menú de la recepción pero yo te ayudare, sin embargo, tengo que hablar de algo con mi hijo así que ve, el auto espera - Taeyeon asintió colocandose de pie, noto que de verdad quería ese viaje aunque era una pantalla para ver a Sakuno, solo eso.

La pelirroja camino hasta donde se encontraba besando suavemente sus labios para después caminar con prisas hacía el vestíbulo, el sonido de la puerta fue lo siguiente que se escucho - He pensando en regalarte un reptil, seguro que tus ancestros estarían felices de lo que estas haciendo - siseo viendo un destello de sonrisa en los labios de su madre, pasara lo que pasara a esta le daba lo mismo, incluso los insultos que le dirigía le daban lo mismo - Dije que no irías, debes hacerle caso a mamá por una vez en tu vida hijo mío - bufo ante el tono usado, como si alguna vez se hubiera comportado como una madre.

\- Jamás has sido mi madre - sentencio viendo como esta tan solo se encogía de hombros, esperaba que le doliera aunque fuera un poco pero no era así - Tienes que aprender que jamás me ha importado tu opinión, los dos sabemos que jamás quise tener hijos - gruño en respuesta a ese comentario, detestaba que le hablara como si de verdad hubiera deseado no tenerlo aunque era así - Me se la historia de memoria así que guarda silencio - sentencio colocandose de pie, más que nunca necesitaba algo de beber para ignorar la prescencia de aquella mujer que tan solo quería su ruina y que lo estaba consiguiendo con creces.

\- No te debe doler la verdad Ryoma, ambos sabemos que nunca quise tenerte cariño, tu padre fue quien me obligo a tenerte - como respuesta tan solo camino hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta asegurandose de dejarle en claro el mensaje de que se fuera, escucho el molesto ruido de sus tacones que para su desgracia se detuvieron del otro lado de su habitación - Nos vemos cariño, mamá te quiere - volvio a escuchar el mismo ruido y después el sonido de la puerta, era una bruja eso era, era por eso que deseaba tanto que el amor de Sakuno hacía él no se terminara, que a pesar de todo perdurara, eso lo deseaba mucho.

Porque era tal y como su madre había dicho en algún momento, él lo único que deseaba era enamorarse de alguien que no fuera como ella... Sakuno había sido esa mujer. 

* * *

Se encontraba concentrada desenvolviendo los regalos, sonrió cuando vio un enorme oso de peluche que venía en una caja, era de color blanco con algunas manchitas cafés en las orejitas, una ternura de verdad y por eso no logro evitar que sus ojos brillaran como los de una pequeña niña - ¿Te gustan mucho los peluches? - miro a Seiichi que estaba haciendo algo de trabajo en la cama mientras ella desenvolvía los presentes, asintió de inmediato ante su pregunta sintiendo la textura del oso sonriendo con enorme felicidad, tenía que agradecerla a Marui el que se molestara en comprar algo como aquello, le había gustado mucho el oso.

\- S-Si, nunca tuve algún tipo de estas cosas, papá decía que no las merecía - contesto mientras tomaba la siguiente caja asegurandose de colocar el oso de manera que pudiera dormir con este en las noches - ¿Por qué decía eso? - con cuidado desato el moño tomando un poco de aire, no le gustaba mucho hablar de su vida la vedad pero con él podría hacerlo - Decía que era una vergüenza como hija, decía que era débil y que por eso la gente se aprovechaba de mí, lo confirmo cuando sucedio lo de Echizen - se sorprendio a sí misma al no llamarlo por su nombre pero sonrió un poco por su victoria personal, su primera victoria.

\- No es cierto y lo sabes, no eres débil, eres bondadosa - aseguro este mientras la miraba fijamente, podía sentir su mirada por completo, asintió sonriendo, sabía eso, él la hacía sentir así - C-Cuando me dejo en la calle solo paso por mi mente que él en verdad no me quería como hija - comento de la nada observando varios tomos de libros, sin duda un regalo de Yagyuu, sonrió como niña pequeña observando los tomos, eran de aventuras, romance y drama, diferentes libros, un buen regalo - No hay manera en que una persona no pueda quererte y amarte - aseguro este dejando un suave beso en su mejilla para volver a su trabajo.

Con Seiichi lo sentía así, sentía que con este era capaz de todo - A los chicos les agradas, eres la primera mujer que les agrada, por lo general ni siquiera las soportan - comento este tecleando algunas cosas en la laptop con gran maestría, sin duda había tenido una buena educación - ¿P-Por qué no les agradan las mujeres? - pregunto de la nada tomando el pequeño joyero que Sanada le había regalado, sin duda alguna era ostentoso - No tenemos buenas experiencias con las mujeres Sakuno y por desgracia eso empieza con nuestras madres - contesto el ojilila para verla con una sonrisa de disculpa pero ella negó con la cabeza.

No tenía porque disculparse para nada con ella - Eso no cambia nada Seiichi, esta bien - aseguro y este tan solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa... esperaba algún día que todos ellos pudieran decirle todo lo de sus vidas, era lo que más deseaba - Ellos algún día te lo diran, necesitas convivir con todos para que te tomen confianza, por desgracia nuestras vidas no han sido buenas pero nos esforzamos por buscar una razón para seguir, yo ya encontre las mías, tengo dos personitas - se sincero este mientras acariciaba su vientre, para su sorpresa beso el mismo causandole una mirada tierna, sería un buen padre de verdad.

No había manera en que no fuera un buen padre sinceramente. 

* * *

Entro de mala manera al salón donde Taeyeon estaba intentando elegir el menú, su madre lo había amenazado para que de alguna u otra manera las acompañara así que por eso estaba ahí, en contra de su voluntad pero estaba ahí - Ryoma - su prometida se quejo con un puchero, aún no le gustaba que hiciera eso, a Sakuno le quedaban mejor, tomo asiento delante de esta mirando las variedades de menú que les estaban ofreciendo, eran demasiadas, tomo la pequeña cuchara viendo que la pelirroja de inmediato negaba con la cabeza, eso iba a tardar más de lo que había esperado y no tenía cabeza para estar ahí.

\- Es nuestra boda Taeyeon, así que eso quiere decir que tambien probare bocado así que dejame intentar ayudarte, ¿te parece? - le hablo intentando no sonar mordaz y al parecer lo había logrado porque esta asintió sin reprocharle nada, el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo el mismo observando el número del portero de su edificio, seguro era el padre de la cobriza - Dame un momento - le pidio a la de ojos amatistas que asintió de inmediato, se levanto alejandose lo suficiente como para que no lo escuchara en lo absoluto, sinceramente no deseaba más problemas de los que vendrían.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza viendo como ella se mantenía negando ante algunos platillos, parecía una niña caprichosa - El señor de ayer se encuentra aquí Echizen-sama, dice que es importante que encuentre a su hija ya que la madre de la misma se encuentra en el hospital, esta muy enferma - se le congelaron los huesos en ese momento, el aire le falto, sabía que no era bueno que Sakuno sufriera ese tipo de situaciones por el bien de su bebé después del accidente - Dile que me espere, voy para allá - dicho esto colgo caminando de regreso a donde estaba Taeyeon pero se sintio mareado.

Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza intentando por todos los medios que el dolor se fuera - ¿Ryoma? ¡Ryoma! - su prometida se levanto de golpe de su asiento para correr donde él, comenzo a sentirse un poco mal, eso no podía estar sucediendole, sus suaves manos se posaron en las laterales de su rostro para que lo mirara, le dedico una leve sonrisa - Estoy bien Taeyeon, necesito volver al departamento, tú termina esto, no te preocupes - le pidio con suavidad viendo como esta lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza pero por nada del mundo podía llevarla de vuelta a su departamento.

Tenía que hablar con el padre de Sakuno a solas - No hay manera en la que te deje ir solo - sentencio esta y él gruño en respuesta, no era demasiado complicado lo que le estaba pidiendo a la pelirroja - Taeyeon, dejame ir solo, estare bien, ¿entiendes? - le pregunto alzando un poco la voz, la vio morderse el labio así que con un suspiro beso su frente para que se calmara y no armara un escándalo - Bien - susurro esta y sonrió despeinandola un poco para comenzar con su salida de aquel lugar, tenía que hablar con el padre de la cobriza, si la madre de esta estaba demasiado enferma entonces ella regresaría.

Si regresaba eso quería decir que aún había un poco de posibilidad de que volvieran... de que aún luchara por ellos, iba a ser egoísta sabiendo probablemente que le cusaría daño pero la necesitaba, los necesitaba a los dos de hecho. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo después de mucho tiempo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

**El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia  
**

**Capítulo IX**

Colgó el celular a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, eso tenía que ser una broma, no pensaba para nada colocar en riesgo a su bebé o a ella misma, en lo absoluto, su suave mano se poso en la suya dandole un poco de fuerza para que dijera lo que tenía que decir, tomo aire preparado para verla llorar y queriendo regresar cuanto antes — Sakuno... tu madre... —ni siquiera sabía como terminar aquella frase, la miro directamente viendo confusión en sus ojos caoba para después dar paso a la calma, sabía que había entendido su mensaje pero no estaba preparado para no oirla llorar o gritar, solo estaba tan... calmada.

— Sabía que siempre ha estado enferma a pesar de que mi padre no me dijera, ¿está grave? —asintió acariciando con suavidad su mejilla para encontrarse con una hermosa sonrisa, después sus labios se sellaron en un casto beso — No podre en riesgo la vida de mi bebé o la mía solo por verla, me dio la vida, me ayudo en todo lo que considero prudente pero nunca me defendio de los golpes de él, no me ayudo cuando más la necesite... puede que suene cruel pero no quiero verla ahora —la miro incrédulo, la entendía bien pero mentiría si dijera que había esperado aquello, sin embargo, pensaba respetar su decisión.

— ¿Estás segura? Lo que menos quiero es que... después te sientas mal —se encontro con una dulce sonrisa que le helo los huesos, siempre tenía la capacidad de dejarlo como si de un tonto se tratase, de hecho, se convertía en uno estando a su lado — Solo dile que la amo mucho, que le agradezco lo que hizo y no hizo por mí pero que no podre en riesgo la vida de mi bebé por ir a verla —sentencio con voz clara y firme, se sentía orgulloso porque estaba comenzando a valerse por sí misma pero lo que menos quería después era verla mal por creer que era una mala hija pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

La cobriza de verdad estaba segura de su decisión — Perfecto, le dare ese recado —la ojicaoba se recosto en su pecho e instintivamente su mano viajo a su vientre comenzando a dar suaves caricias en el mismo, sus corazones latieron a un ritmo tranquilo, amaba demasiado a Sakuno, lo sabía, lo sentía y era por eso que no estaba dispuesto a que algo les sucediera — Seiichi... te quiero —sonrió como un tonto ante aquellas palabras, la verdad era que era un tonto enamorado, mucho de hecho... la quería demasiado y lo que más deseaba era estar el resto de su vida a su lado, lucharía por ello sin duda alguna. 

* * *

Su respiración lo hizo darse cuenta de que estaba más que furioso, no iba a volver, no quería hacerlo, eso no podía ser posible, tenía que ser una maldita broma o mejor dicho, Yukimura seguro la estaba obligando porque tenía miedo de perderla, estaba más que claro, no quería perder y era por eso que ni siquiera quería luchar con él — Ryoma —giro la cabeza viendo a Taeyeon que le sonreía con ternura, ni siquiera la había visto llegar, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas, tomo un respiro y le dedico una débil sonrisa — Hola —saludo quedamente alejando de su mente miles de situaciones raras.

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era pensar en cosas que no le hacían bien — Termine de elegir el banquete, te espere —señalo un poco acusatoria, se lo merecía de hecho porque había estado moviendo a personas para que la madre de Sakuno estuviera bien, no estaba demasiado grave pero lo mejor era prevenir — Lo siento, asuntos importantes —señalo con calma viendo como la pelirroja solo ladeaba la cabeza procesando ese hecho, sabía que no le creería del todo, estaba más que claro — ¿Muchos problemas? —pregunto cautelosa y solto un suspiro, bien, no le creía y tenía que darle una mejor mentira.

— Seiichi quiere que ayude a la madre de Riuzaky, esta enferma y no puede atenderlo personalmente, es un favor —cambio la versión de los hechos viendo una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos amatistas, perfecto, todo estaba bien a partir de ese momento — Oh, lo siento... no debí... —la vio morderse el labio, momento perfecto para hacer una entrada como aquellas de teatro que tanto le gustaban a su madre — ¿No debiste qué? Un momento... ¿pensabas qué te engañaba? —pregunto incrédulo, bien, no era justo para ninguno de los dos pero no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto o de verdad habrían problemas.

— N-No... yo... lo siento —sin dudarlo dos segundos la tomo de los hombros con algo de furia viendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro pero la paso por alto, debía ser convincente — Taeyeon, no te engaño, escucha, no puedo creer que lo pensaras... me decepcionas, te dije hace tiempo que no había otra, no la hay, punto —señalo mordazmente viendo como la pelirroja solo se sentía culpable, la solto y la rodeo, lo mejor era ser más que convicente, no dio ni dos pasos cuando ya se había abrazado a su espalda como una niña pequeña, noto la húmedad en su camisa y se sintio más que un bastardo, porque lo estaba siendo.

Sus suaves sollozos inundaron poco a poco la estancia — L-Lo siento... no te enojes por favor —sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a su torso y tomo aire, se separo con cuidado de su cuerpo para girar y abrazarla con fuerza, le estaba pidiendo perdón silenciosamente — Esta bien, no llores... estamos bien —porque era mucho mejor jugar a que no pasaba nada malo a enfrentar la verdad, la lluvia comenzo a caer y se mordio el labio... era una muy mala persona. 

* * *

Una tarde lluviosa cubría las calles de España, más específicos Barcelona, el auto viajaba con cuidado, a pesar de la lluvia habían autos y personas que caminaban a prisas con sus sombrillas, Seiichi leía algo con calma y por momentos encarnaba una ceja, estaba demasiado concentrado por lo que entendía, se recosto en su hombro cerrando un momento los ojos, su madre estaba enferma pero no volvería, se lo debía de alguna manera y lo sabía pero el viaje de verdad la había dejado agotada y era por eso que en ese momento estaban camino a ver al médico, necesitaba saber que su bebé estaba bien cuanto antes.

Los mareos la estaban atacando de nuevo y los vómitos no eran agradables, incluso los chicos la miraban preocupados, finalmente el auto estaciono, el conductor se apresuro a bajar con una sombrilla, el ojilila la miro con una sonrisa — Sobre mi regazo, no caminaras —lo miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero aún así obedecio la orden, sus manos se enredaron en su cuello y las de él viajaron hacía su cintura, recorrio de esa manera los asientos hasta que una suave manta se poso sobre su cuerpo, miro aquellos ojos lila que estaba comenzando a amar y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, lo apreciaba demasiado.

— Vamos —con un impulso estaban fuera del auto, se aferro con más fuerza a su cuello, la lluvia en ningún momento la rozo, de pronto se vio envuelta por el ruido, miro que ya estaban dentro del hospital, las personas caminaban de un lado para otro, continuaron con su camino, se sentía cálida a su lado — ¿Crees qué... debería volver? —pregunto en un susurro, no escucho respuesta así que tomo eso como un no pero una suave risa se escucho después, se estaba riendo de ella — Es tu decisión cariño, si quieres volver solo dilo, no hay manera alguna en que no te complazca —sonrió levemente ante su respuesta.

Una parte deseaba volver, era su madre después de todo quisiera o no — Tengo miedo —eso era lo que no le permitía volver, el miedo a enfrentarse a sus padres la tenía paralizada, no necesitaba ver la mirada de mortificación de los dos por lo sucedido, no lo necesitaba porque era feliz al lado de Seiichi, lo era, no tenía duda alguna de ello pero si volvía también podía encontrarse con él, su padre no era tonto y sabía muy bien que iría en su busca, haría conexiones en su cabeza, sabría que su bebé era de Echizen, si regresaba la esperaría un caos que no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar, su bebé era su prioridad en serio.

— No tienes porque tenerlo... te protegere de lo malo, lo sabes —asintió con poco convencimiento, la verdad es que el miedo solo era de ella, era aún débil y no quería serlo más, era momento de pensar primero en ella y después en los demás — Volvamos... solo un día —fue bajada de pronto y noto un sillón, estaban en un consultorio, el ojilila se acuclillo tomando sus manos entre las suyas — Bien, viajaremos durante la noche —asintió recibiendo un suave beso en los labios... hora de enfrentarse a la verdad quisiera o no. 

* * *

Cerro la puerta del consultorio del médico cuando su celular comenzo a sonar, miro el número de Seiichi, dio un profundo suspiro — ¿Cómo esta? —lo primero en preguntar, agradecía que su amigo no sospechara aún que él era el padre de ese bebé, simplemente lo había llamado para decirle que la madre de Sakuno estaba enferma, no muchos detalles, así que eso de que no quería perderla quedaba de lado porque al menos el ojilila no sabía que estaban compitiendo — Estable, el médico ha dicho que no es de preocuparse, necesita estar en observación unos días más —concluyo con calma aunque no la sentía.

Se recargo en la pared intentando alejar de su mente pensamientos malos, no le apetecía en lo absoluto lidiar con ellos — Sakuno quiere ir, el jet saldra en dos horas, estaremos en la madrugada, iremos directo ahí, solo quiere verla y hablar un poco con ella —una sonrisa surco sus labios al saber que la vería aunque fuera unos instantes, sin embargo, lo aplasto el hecho de que no iba a querer hablar un poco con él, era más que obvio aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sakuno no querría ni verlo — Se lo dire, seguro que le encanta la idea —afirmo porque sería así pero en cambio él estaría ansioso, ansioso por volver a verla.

La tendría cerca de nuevo aunque la cobriza no quisiera, solo serían unos momentos y aprovecharía aquello — Nos vemos entonces —y dicho esto colgó, ladeo la cabeza cuando escucho el sonido de los tacones de la pelirroja, su prometida venía con una sonrisa deslumbrante y dos vasos de café, le devolvio la sonrisa — ¿Qué sucedio? ¿Esta bien? —asintió tomando uno de los vasos para beber un poco del contenido, más que nunca necesitaba mantenerse despierto, en unas pocas horas la tendría cerca, la tendría a su lado aunque aún tenía que deshacerse de Taeyeon para que no sospechara nada de nada.

— Riuzaky vendrá durante la madrugada junto con Seiichi —comento viendo una sorpresa en sus ojos seguido después de una sincera sonrisa, le estaba mintiendo de una manera horrible pero era lo mejor para todos o al menos eso quería creer — Me alegro, entonces me quedare contigo y no me iré, de esa manera no te sentirás como el mal tercio cuando pasemos a saludar a la señora —y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía la peor persona del mundo, de verdad era un completo imbécil, asintió mientras este se abrazaba a su cuerpo como una niña pequeña, dio un suspiro, nunca nada salía como él planeaba.

— Gracias —susurro, en parte se lo agradecía por estar a su lado evitando que el padre de la cobriza hiciera comentarios aunque después de decirle que no quería estar con su hija no había dicho nada, beso sus cabellos apretandola contra su cuerpo, necesitaba con desesperación un poco de fuerza para lo que venía... solo un poco. 

* * *

El silencio la estaba haciendo sentirse mareada, al menos un poco, Seiichi no quería que viajara después de escuchar lo que el médico había dicho, necesitaba alejarse de tensiones, lo menos que necesitaba era volver a sufrir un ataque de nervios o una crisis como la llamaba este, no era bueno para el bebé, colocar demasiada presión sobre el feto era un aborto inmediato, no quería hacerlo pero necesitaba ver a su madre justo cuando tenía valor, no después, ladeo la cabeza viendo como el ojilila seguía enfrascado en unos documentos que le habían dado antes de abordar, estaba enojado y lo entendía sinceramente.

— D-Dijiste que no te enojarías si decidía viajar... no te enojes —intento levantarse de su asiento puesto que el pasillo de la fila los separaba, tampoco deseaba sentarse a su lado, se quedo quieta cuando este le mando una mirada fría — Lo sostengo pero no cuando nos dieron el diagnóstico, no necesito colocar en riesgo la vida de mi bebé o la tuya —se quedo congelada cuando su mente proceso aquellas palabras y antes de darse cuenta la imágen de Ryoma llego a su mente, lo miro algo enfadada — No es tu bebé... es de Ryoma —y fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sobre el bebé.

Se llevo las manos a los labios queriendo morirse, no había querido decirlo, solo lo pensó, noto la mirada sorprendida y dolida de parte de Yukimura quien después bajo un poco la cabeza — Si, lo había olvidado... Sakuno, gracias por recordarlo —algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, eso no era justo, es decir, ella no era justa con él, había sido una completa tonta, algo peor que aquello — N-No, S-Seiichi no es así... por favor escucha —intento detenerlo cuando se levanto furioso, dolido y seguro sintiendose como el malo del cuento cuando no era así, lo vio caminar con dirección a la habitación que tenía el jet.

El pánico se apodero de su persona — Esta bien, cuando aterrices entonces quedate con él, yo volvere —negó de inmediato con la cabeza, se levanto sintiendo las piernas de gelatina, no quería perderlo — N-No por favor... escucha —el miedo paso por su cuerpo cuando no le presto atención, todo la golpeo en el momento cuando vio aquellos ojos lila a punto de derramar lágrimas y entonces recordo aquella conversación donde él le decía que quería que fuera su hijo, formar una familia — S-Seiichi... Seiichi —no, no, las lágrimas salieron cuando lo vio abrir la puerta de la habitación, se iba a ir, la iba a dejar sola.

— ¡T-Te amo! —no mentía, juraba que no lo hiciera, sin dudarlo dos segundos se abrazo a su cuerpo sintiendo como temblaba, el llanto salio de inmediato y no lo detuvo — T-Te amo... no nos dejes —susurro con el pánico en su voz, sus manos fueron desenredadas y la abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, enterro su rostro en su pecho y aspiro su aroma que la tranquilizo poco a poco — Oh cariño no llores, no los voy a dejar... me alegra tanto saber que me amas, no llores, no llores —no quería perderlo, un miedo se instalo en cada parte de su cuerpo al contemplar aquella idea, sin él no iba a ser nada de nada.

— También te amo Sakuno —susurro acariciando su espalda para consolarla poco a poco... lo amaba demasiado, por primera vez en su vida amaba a alguien que no era Ryoma y por primera vez en su vida necesitaba a esa persona con más desesperación de la que una vez sintio hacía el peliverde y entonces lo comprendio... Yukimura Seiichi era su vida desde ese momento. 

* * *

Sus manos temblaban un poco, lo volvería a ver, Seiichi le dijo que estaba ahí aunque con su prometida, el miedo no era parte de su cuerpo sino el deseo de no querer verlo, no después de confensarle a Yukimura que lo amaba, el jet había aterrizado hace poco menos de una hora, no estaba preparada del todo para verlo, estar en los brazos del ojilila se sentía demasiado bien, estaba tranquila, sus pasos se detuvieron pero no la bajo y sabía que no lo haría, no podía estar de un lado a otro al menos de pie — ¡Sakuno! —se tenso en cuanto escucho la voz de su padre, no era la persona a la que quería ver en ese momento.

No después de como la había tratado, la verdad es que no le apetecía en lo absoluto revivir en su mente el como la había tratado — Señor por favor, el médico ha dicho que no necesita estrés, le agradecería mucho que me dejara pasar a ver a su madre con ella en brazos, por favor —sonrió un poco, siempre se preocupaba por ella, no intercambiaron palabra alguna pero los pasos se reanudaron de nuevo, cerro los ojos cuando paso ante las prescencias de alguien, finalmente el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la hizo abrir los ojos sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, no quería estar ahí, tenía demasiado miedo la verdad.

— ¿Hija? —y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tenso cuando escucho la voz de su madre, apreto fuertemente los ojos tomando aire, la suave tela del sófa la hizo arrepentirse de estar ahí, sintio las cálidas manos de Seiichi posarse en sus mejillas — Abre los ojos —pidio en un susurro, acato la órden de inmediato, se encontro con esos pozos lilas, que la miraban tranquila — Tranquila, estoy aquí, solo cinco minutos —asintió un poco más calmada y recibio contenta el suave beso, su prometido tomo asiento para después sentarla sobre sus piernas dandole valor, más que nunca necesitaba del mismo en serio.

— ¡Oh Sakuno! Lo siento tanto hija —su madre se levanto más no llego a abrazarla, en lo absoluto, agradecio más que nunca tenerlo a él para protegerla de todo lo malo, tal y como había prometido, tomo aire intentando afrontar a su madre, el miedo era pausible por la sencilla razón de que esta de verdad le había dado motivos para no querer tenerla cerca, no después de que ni siquiera la ayudo cuando su padre la hecho de casa, no le grito, no pidio compasión, no hizo nada en pocas palabras, solo dejo que la corriera como si de un perro se tratase, eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar y mucho menos lo iba a olvidar.

Seiichi le dedico una maravillosa sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, este la apreto un poco más y entonces miro a su madre que tenía los ojos llorosos, vio culpa en su mirada también — Hola mamá —saludo con una sonrisa fría... era la última vez que quería verla y eso era muy en serio, era una decisión que había tomado con toda la seriedad del mundo, era la última vez que vería a sus padres.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Capítulo X

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

**El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia  
**

**Capítulo X**

— Hija, cariño por favor mírame —enfoco su vista en su madre que tenía los ojos acuosos, estaba a punto de llorar, no quería verla llorar pero tampoco podía perdonarla por nunca haberla ayudado, eso le costaría años hacerlo en verdad — ¿Cómo estás? —su voz salio un poco rasposa debido a que tenía miedo, se estaba ahogando con tan solo verla en esa cama, no quería verla así pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba estar ahí — Cariño por favor, lo siento tanto, debí defenderte de tu padre... pero tenía mucho miedo —y ahí estaba lo que no quería escuchar en lo más mínimo, el hubiera no le servía en lo absoluto ahora.

Miro a Seiichi que apreto un poco más su cintura mientras besaba su mejilla, le estaba dando fuerzas de esa manera — Debiste detener cada abuso pero no lo hiciste, no me sirve en este momento que digas esto, solo quería ver como estabas —señalo con calma aunque la manera en la cual apretaba la mano del ojilila decía lo contrario, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes — Mi niña, ¿algún día vas a perdonarme? —la sinceridad en su voz sumada al temblor en su cuerpo le rompieron el corazón pero aún así no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a lo que había sufrido en manos de su padre, las torturas y golpizas que recibía.

— Quizá algún día, estas bien y no tengo permitido situaciones de estrés... tengo que irme —Yukimura entendio de inmediato que era hora de irse así que la giro para cargarla como un koala, sus manos se enredaron en su cuello y se levanto sujetandola con fuerza, aspiro su aroma e intento tranquilizarse, por nada del mundo le haría bien al bebé que sufriera una crisis nerviosa — Por favor no te la lleves, ¡Sakuno por favor no te vayas!, ¡cariño no me dejes sola! —salieron a paso calmado cuando escucho sollozos, quizá estaba siendo cruel, no podía ser así con su madre pero no deseaba estar ahí más tiempo, no más.

Abrieron la puerta llamando la atención de Echizen, su prometida y su padre que la miraba con miedo pero le dio lo mismo, el ojilila avanzo hasta que alguien lo detuvo, temblo en sus brazos cuando noto que su madre se había quitado los cables que estaban conectados a su cuerpo mientras sostenía el brazo de su prometido que no sabía que hacer, eso no estaba bien, quería irse a la de ya, solo eso... pero al parecer su madre no pensaba permitirselo y eso no era lo que deseaba. 

* * *

Estaba en una encrucijada, la madre de su prometida estaba sosteniendo su mano, más allá estaba Ryoma con Taeyeon y encima el padre de la cobriza, eso no estaba bien, por nada del mundo pensaba permitir que la dañaran de nuevo, no estaba en sus planes dejar que dañaran a su bebé y a su prometida — No, no puedes llevartela, es mi hija y es mi nieto... ¡no vas a llevartela! —intento avanzar pero la mujer se aferro a su espalda con uñas, no podía lastimarla pero lo estaba desesperando porque Sakuno estaba clavando sus uñas en su nuca y hombros, no se quejaba pero eso demostraba que estaba nerviosa.

— Señora por favor basta, no puede estar en tensiones, tiene que entenderlo —gruño intentando liberarse de nueva cuenta pero en esta ocasión lo tomo del cabello provocandole un gemido de dolor, Dios, que quería matarlo o algo — Mi amor basta, dejalos irse —y por fin hizo acto de aparición el padre de la ojicaoba quien sostuvo a la mujer pero esta no cedía, se adelantaba llorando, entendía que la amara, que quisiera su perdón pero esa no era la forma — ¡Sakuno, hija, no me dejes! ¡Detenla cariño, no dejes que se la lleve! —no se la estaba llevando en lo absoluto, era la decisión de ella y como mínimo tenían que respetarla.

Ya no se trabata solo de lo que ellos quisieran, por una vez tenían que pensar en su hija, solo una vez — P-Por favor vamonos, no quiero estar más aquí —súplico llorando y eso le rompio el corazón, atraveso de inmediato a los que estaban en ese pasillo para caminar hasta el elevador, sin embargo, su madre no se rindio, se solto de su esposo y corrio donde ellos, el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo, presiono de prisa el botón hasta que las puertas se cerraron, una vez apreto el piso de nuevo solto el aire que estaba reteniendo, eso si que era demasiado, se pego a una de las paredes notando los temblores de ambos.

Había sido demasiada emoción en primera porque si la señora no los dejaba ir estaba más que claro que no podía golpearla o algo, por supuesto que no, la sola idea de que le arrebataran a Sakuno y a su bebé lo sacaba de quicio, por nada del mundo pensaba permitir que los alejaran de su vida, lucharía por mantenerlos en su vida — S-Seiichi —comenzo a tararear una canción cálida intentando que dejara de llorar, gracias al cielo porque no quería que nada les sucediera, la apreto demasiado fuerte intentando que... tomara un poco de su valor, era lo que necesitaba. 

* * *

Se había ido, la estaba perdiendo y ni siquiera pudo hablar con ella un poco, miro a la madre de Sakuno siendo atendida por los médicos mientras su padre hablaba con los mismos, Taeyeon lo miraba preocupado así que le sonrió levemente, por nada del mundo podía permitir que sospechara algo — ¿Estara bien? —asintió de inmediato, claro que si, solo necesitaría cuidados médicos, tenía que hacer que Sakuno volviera, no importaba cuando pero era necesario para que de esa manera pudiera tenerla a su lado, solo tenía que esperar de momento — Si, solo necesita cuidados —explico recibiendo una mirada tierna.

Le encantaba la manera en la cual caía tan fácil en sus palabras aunque le estuviera mintiendo en todo el sentido de la palabra — Eres un gran amigo Ryo, entiendo la actitud de Seiichi, solo quería protegerla de todo lo malo —eso ya lo sabía pero no le gustaba porque era su deber protegerlos, aunque no hubiera admitido que era su bebé lo era y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, su amigo tenía que entender que no era su hijo y punto — Aún así no creo que fuera necesario el llevarsela de esa manera, su madre la necesitaba —señalo viendo una negación, era un necio y no pensaba admitir que tenía razón, solo quería verla ahí.

La necesitaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo — Gracias por todo, me quedare a cuidarla, creo que es bueno que descansen —le sonrió al padre de la que era la mujer de su vida, estrecho su mano y tomo la de la pelirroja para comenzar a caminar, era hora de irse a casa o hacer el intento como mínimo — ¿A casa o a dónde? —le sonrió para adentrarse en el elevador, oprimio el piso y solto un suspiro, solo necesitaba un respiro pequeño — A casa, ¿te apetece ir a un lugar? —la amatista se sonrojo negando de inmediato con la cabeza, ya se daba una idea de en que estaba pensando así que sonrió de ternura hacía Taeyeon.

— Ya, no creí eso de ti —el sonrojo se intensifico de una manera increíble y solto una suave risa para alborotarle el cabello, la pelirroja podía tener dos caras, era dulce y cruel cuando quería pero la quería, sentía un inmenso cariño más nunca podría amarla, eso era inevitable por completo, Taeyeon era especial pero amarla no estaría en sus planes nunca, solo podría amarla si Sakuno decía que nunca lo perdonaría pero hasta que escuchara esas palabras no se rendiría, puede que fuera un idiota pero la amaba y esperaba su oportunidad para hablarse de sus miedos... de su vida pasada. 

* * *

Los amigos de Seiichi estaban en el jet privado, al parecer habían vuelto solo para apoyarla, no era necesario o eso quería creer pero no pensaba decir lo contrario, el ojilila la recosto sobre su pecho mientras Marui colocaba una manta sobre su espalda, algo calientito que le aligero el corazón, quiza era la manera en que la estaban cuidando cuando no formaba parte de su mundo — ¿Necesitas qué antes de que partamos llame a un médico? —la voz de Sanada se dejo escuchar, su prometido asintió y después escucho pasos, se separo poco a poco y le dedico una débil sonrisa, el asunto con su madre era demasiado.

Solo quería dormir hasta olvidar sus gritos desesperados porque no se fuera pero ya había tomado una decisión, necesitaba irse cuanto antes, solo eso, no volver a verlos nunca porque el dolor seguía latente, le habían hecho daño a su bebé, lo habían negado y esa era la realidad — ¿Necesitas algo? —le dedico una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza pero él hizo un movimiento para llamar a la azafata personal que tenía — Un té con leche por favor, algo de fruta y pan dulce —escucho los tacones de la aludida y entonces lo miro con un leve puchero, no quería nada pero al parecer no entendía o prefería no entender mejor dicho.

Le encantaba que los consintiera la verdad — Gracias por todo... por amarnos —a cambio recibio una hermosa sonrisa escuchando ligeras risitas de sus amigos que solo lograron que el ojilila los mirara con una amenaza inscrita en los ojos — No agradezcas nunca, los amo a los dos —y entonces empezaron las carcajadas del resto de amigos lo que termino en una pelea como niños, solto una risa cuando se levanto con cuidado — ¡¿De qué te ríes Bunta?! ¡Ya te veremos algún día! —y la pelea de almohadas empezo en menos de cinco segundos, se sostuvo de uno de los asientos cuando sintio un mareo horrible.

Se llevo varios dedos a los labios — Seiichi... ¡S-Seiichi! —y el silencio se hizo presente para que la miraran, el ojilila entro en pánico, le dedico una leve sonrisa, si aquella pelirroja no le hubiera causado esa hemorragia su embarazo sería normal pero no lo era — Shhh todo va a estar bien, necesitas descansar y comer, el médico te atendera, vamos —la cargo como a una princesa viendo los rostros preocupados de los demás así que les sonrió mientras la puerta se cerraba y caminaban hacía la cama, solo rezaba porque su bebé estuviera bien, solo quería eso. 

* * *

Estaba recostada mientras el médico terminaba de guardar sus cosas, mareos de nuevo, nada grave, solo tenía que seguir consumiendo los suplementos alimenticios, la dieta impuesta, las vitaminas, todo eso le haría obtener el peso necesario para sustentar el embarazo, estaba demasiado delgada, tenía que subir como mínimo seis kilos en cuatro días para balancear su salud — Me iré ahora mismo pero debes asegurarte de que en cuanto aterrice el avión no salga de la cama hasta que suba los seis kilos impuestos —le sonrió un poco asintiendo, claro que se aseguraría de que eso pasara, Sakuno subiría ese peso.

— ¿Cómo esta? ¿Algo de qué preocuparse? —sus amigos hicieron acto de aparición, los hizo guardar silencio para salir de la habitación, el avión despegaría dentro de nada, cerro un poco la puerta puesto que iría a dormir un poco a su lado — Necesita subir de peso, no es que este demasiado delgada pero su peso actual no puede sustentar el embarazo —todos asintieron y miraron aquella puerta preocupados, estaría bien pero solo era necesario cuidarla, solo eso y lo haría con mucho gusto porque era la mujer que lo había cautivado por completo, era su bebé aunque no la hubiera embarazado, era su deber cuidarlos.

Marui parecía en verdad preocupado y eso ya era mucho — Estara bien, me asegurare de que suba esos kilos pero debo explicarle la situación, dormire un poco a su lado, avisen cuando el avión vaya a aterrizar —les pidio viendo que daban media vuelta para caminar a los asientos donde descansarían un poco, camino a la cama y la vio removerse un poco — S-Seiichi —sonrió enternecido cuando la escucho ronronear como un gatito, se acomodo a su lado para abrazarla por la cintura — Shhh descansa cariño —arrullo cerca de su oído sintiendo poco a poco su pausada respiración, necesitaba descansar mucho en serio.

Paso varios de sus dedos por su vientre sintiendo los casi cuatro meses que tenía, eso era una de la preocupaciones del médico que su vientre no se notara, era por eso que tenía que subir de peso, beso su mejilla y cerro los ojos rezando porque nada malo les sucediera a los dos, no la dejaría salir de España en un tiempo, en lo más mínimo, tenía que cuidarlos y no saldrían del país al menos hasta que el bebé tuviera un mes o algunos días... era un cambio de planes que esperaba Sakuno entendiera. 

* * *

La lluvia caía por las ventanas de la habitación de su departamento, Taeyeon estaba en el sanitario desde hace media hora y se estaba desesperando porque quería dormir, después del día que habían vivido solo quería descansar, no pensaba quejarse en lo más mínimo de que se hubiera desestresado después de hacerle el amor a la pelirroja pero no era lo mismo y lo sabía, esa inocencia que desbordaba Sakuno nadie la tendría, se recosto sobre las almohadas negando con la cabeza, era por completo exasperante que su mente solo pensara en la cobriza y en su bebé, no sabía nada de ellos y eso le preocupaba mucho.

No había tenido tiempo alguno de hablar aunque fueran solo unos segundos, eso le hubiera sido suficiente para darse cuenta si lo amaba aún o que sentía hacía él, solo esperaba que no fuera odio o un sentimiento así porque aún la amaba aunque nunca lo demostrara, escucho la puerta del sanitario abrirse y se recompuso, no debía ver tras su máscara, la encontro temblando y aquello le preocupo un poco, no le convenía que estuviera enferma o algo así — ¿Taeyeon? ¿Sucede algo? —se levanto con cuidado de la cama para caminar hasta donde se encontraba temblando, algo estaba mal o así le estaba pareciendo.

— ¡Taeyeon! —le grito molesto viendo como se encogía en sí misma, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo algo, eso era... — Dime que no es cierto —pidio casi con miedo viendo como sus ojos amatistas se volvían acuosos, esa no era una buena señal en lo más mínimo, la tomo por los hombros para que le dijera algo — E-Estoy embarazada —y con esas palabras sello el destino de todos, lo sabía y lo sentía, todo estaba terminado porque no podría luchar por Sakuno, sabía que la pelirroja no lo dejaría ir ahora que serían padres, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, no podría luchar por ellos dos.

Se alejo consternado viendo una mueca de confusión en el rostro de su prometida — ¡¿Por qué diablos quedaste embarazada?! ¡No quiero bebés contigo maldición, no ahora! —y vio como esta retrocedía herida, intento calmarse pero no podía, había arruinado su vida al quedar embarazada, era como una película de terror en ese momento porque eso estaba saliendo como una maldita novela — C-Creí que estarías feliz... —comenzo a sollozar y se sintio la peor persona del mundo porque justamente eso era, intento acercarse pero esta retrocedio de inmediato, la jalo para pegarla a su pecho reciendo golpes de su parte.

— Shhh esta bien, lo siento, lo siento en verdad... perdón —se disculpo acariciando su cabello y su espalda escuchando sus suaves sollozos, era un monstruo o peor que eso, la arrullo un poco para que se calmara — Esta bien, estoy feliz... lo siento Tae —se volvio a disculpar para besar su mejilla con dulzura... no importaba si la lastimaba pero lo necesitaba, ya había dejado una vez a Sakuno cuando le dio esa noticia, no dejaría sola a la pelirroja, no lo haría y punto. 

* * *

La suave cama la hizo removerse un poco, abrio los ojos encontrandose con Seiichi que estaba terminando de arroparla, le sonrió con cálidez para jalar su mano tibia, quería que se acostara a su lado o al menos así pensaba porque este negó con suavidad para besar su frente — Tengo que ir por la cena y tus medicinas cariño, solo duerme un poco —pero es que no quería dormir en lo más mínimo, se sentía caliente, no era fiebre porque sentía ese calor en todo el cuerpo, lo tomo de nuevo de la muñeca aplicando más fuerza para que se quedara pero de verdad se estaba resistiendo, no quería eso, lo necesitaba.

— P-Por favor... —susurro con la voz quebrada porque más que nunca deseaba sentirse amada, querida por alguien como Yukimura, él sonrió tiernamente y termino quedandose a su lado, se recosto y entonces vio su oportunidad, se subio a horcajadas de su cuerpo sintiendo como se tensaba de inmediato, eso le provoco un poco de inseguridad pero estaba decidida esa noche — C-Cariño no es que no quiera pero... me da miedo por el bebé —ladeo un poco la cabeza y sonrió enternecida, siempre se preocupaba por ellos, eso era lo que más amaba de él, Echizen quedaba atrás en el momento en que se entregara.

Sería la mujer de Yukimura y la sola idea la llenaba de valentía — No le sucedara nada, desde mañana comere todo lo que quieras, lo prometo, lo hare por el bebé y por ti solo por favor... esta noche... s-solo hoy... —una suave risita se dejo escuchar, no se estaba riendo de ella o al menos eso quería creer en verdad, un suave beso fue depositado en sus labios cuando se inclino para quedar sentado, un sonrojo en sus mejillas fue lo siguiente que sucedio cuando le sonrió con amor pero al mismo tiempo con pasión — ¿Segura? —asintió mordiendo su labio, de pronto ya no se sentía tan segura pero asintió, era lo que deseaba.

La recosto en la cama y entonces fue como la primera vez, nervios, un nudo en el estómago pero de felicidad, sus miradas se encontraron y entonces todo estallo porque sabía que era el momento en el cual se entregaría a la persona que no la lastimaría, que le sería fiel, que los cuidaría... — Te amo Sakuno —y fue un susurro pero juro jamás haber escuchado algo más fuerte que esas palabras, su corazón se acelero y su cuerpo se volvio gelatina — T-También te amo... S-Seiichi —cerro los ojos fuertemente después de aquella declaración sintiendo una caricia en su mejilla... todo estaba listo para volverse uno por fin.

— Si algo no te gusta puedes decirlo —asintió cohibida, hacer el amor con Seiichi sabía que sería algo que no olvidaría con facilidad y sinceramente... no quería hacerlo nunca. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	12. Capítulo XI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

**El Tiempo Se Reduce En Lluvia  
**

**Capítulo XI**

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, su cuerpo dolía un poco pero era un buen dolor, así de sencillo, había disfrutado tanto la noche anterior que estaba más que feliz, quizá por eso esa sonrisa plasmada no se esfumaría de su rostro en un buen tiempo, la puerta se abrió y ladeo la cabeza viendo a Yukimura que le sonreía con calma, traía una bandeja con comida, le indico con un gesto que tomara asiento pero un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas... no podía sentarse — E-Este... —intento explicarle pero solo de pensarlo le daba más que vergüenza, el ojilila encarno una ceja pensando en porque no hacía lo que le pedía hasta que se dio cuenta.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto, perdón —se disculpo colocando la bandeja en la mesita de centro para ir hasta donde se encontraba, lo calmo con una sonrisa pero este solo negaba con la cabeza queriendo matarse al parecer — Estoy bien, no sucede nada Seiichi, solo necesito un baño —y quizo darse un buen golpe por decir eso, seguro que pensaría que era una experta en ese tema, quería arrancarse la cabeza en ese momento — De acuerdo, desayuna y después nos daremos un baño —bien, eso no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo pero sabía que su prometido nunca le haría daño, al menos no de esa manera.

Él no era como Echizen que siempre la lastimaba — Bebe con cuidado el té y... ¡ah!, Niou hizo waffles para ti, dice que espera sean comestibles —no evito reír un poco al escuchar eso, le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento para ver como se subía a la cama cuidando el no derramar el contenido de la bandeja que quedo en medio de los dos cuerpos — Di; ah —lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios viendo como un ligero tono carmín se posaba en sus mejillas, era lindo cuando quería y agradecía que lo fuera después de una noche así, abrió un poco los labios para dejar entrar un poco de esos waffles hechos por Niou.

Degusto un poco y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban deliciosos en verdad — Mmm, sabe rico —señalo viendo como sonreía estirando una mano para apartar un mechón de cabello que había caído por sus ojos — Te amo —susurro el ojilila inclinando su cuerpo para darle un suave beso, lo tomo del cuello con un poco de timidez disfrutando de ese contacto, y es que de verdad lo amaba, no era el reemplazo de Ryoma, en lo absoluto... era el hombre que toda mujer quería y que tenía la suerte de tener sinceramente, nunca lo dejaría ir... era una promesa.

* * *

Sus dedos pasaban por el cabello pelirrojo de Taeyeon que dormía plácidamente, la lluvia caía por las calles de Japón, después de más disculpas y algunos que otros golpes terminaron durmiendo un poco en la cama, su vista estaba enfocada en una de las paredes de la habitación, su mente estaba viajando en recuerdos, una sonrisa apareció cuando su mente viajo a aquel día en que la hubiera llevado a la feria, Sakuno no conocía las mismas así que había sido divertido ver como sus ojos se iluminaban cada que veía alguna cosa que no tenía idea que era, era una niña pequeña preguntando por todo lo que llamaba su atención.

Señalaba con el dedo los puestos de juegos, ganó un peluche para la ojicaoba y lo valió enteramente por ver esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios finos, el estar en la casa de los sustos le valió varios arañazos pero lo soporto porque quería probar algo, quería decirse que no le importaba esa niña, que si lloraba o se desmayaba le daría lo mismo, no fue así, en lo más mínimo, termino teniendo un ataque de pánico y solo atino a tomarla en brazos para salir corriendo esquivando a los monstruos, cuando el aire dio en su rostro y vio esas lágrimas saladas deslizándose por sus mejillas quizo golpearse por haberla metido allí.

Le dedico una débil sonrisa junto con un estoy bien pero no lo estaba y lo sabía, quería arrancarse la cabeza pero solo la atrajo a sus brazos intentando calmarla, más tarde terminaron comiendo banderillas, sus mejillas estaban como un tomate cuando mancho su blusa, se despojo de chaqueta y la coloco sobre sus hombros, la niña temblaba por su contacto y eso era maravilloso, más tarde estaban en la montaña rusa, juraba que sus oídos sangraban por los gritos que daba pero al ver esa sonrisa mientras le enseñaba la foto de ellos dos lo hizo sonreír como un tonto, porque le encantaba que estuviera feliz, demasiado.

La parte que más le gustaba era cuando estaban en las barcas del amor, ese túnel donde la beso, donde junto sus frentes y le dijo que la amaba, porque lo hacía, no era mentira en verdad, después arruino todo, lo sabía, viviría con ello cada día de su vida, sus ojos se cerraron unos momentos mientras su cabeza chocaba contra el cabezal de la cama y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas — ¿Lo recuerdas? —le pregunto a la lluvia, ese juramento de estar siempre juntos, de ser uno por siempre y para siempre... ya no podía ser para ninguno de los dos... ya no.

* * *

— ¿Es mucho tu trabajo? —ladeo la cabeza y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, solo con la cobriza podía sonreír sinceramente — No es mucho pero si complicado, si una de mis empresas falla tengo que erradicar el problema porque de lo contrario sera como un virus, no es complicado solo reviso los libros, balances, gestiones, y ese tipo de cosas, nada del otro mundo —noto la mirada de confusión en sus bonitos ojos y sonrió enternecido, ese era un tema que tenía que erradicar a la de ya, le hizo un gesto de que se acercara pero recordó que no podía moverse mucho así que solo soltó un suspiro, era un tonto por completo.

No debía de haber sido tan bestia o quizá no había sido eso sino que para empezar no debió de haberla tocado — De verdad lo siento —se disculpo con una leve sonrisa viendo como la cobriza solo bufaba, la vio acercarse con cuidado hasta estar acurrucada en su pecho, la laptop descanso en la lateral de la cómoda cama, era enorme, a Sakuno le encantaba porque tenía dosel, decía que era como de princesas — Basta ya de eso, te lo pedí, no te culpes de ello... ¿te arrepientes? —negó de inmediato con la cabeza, eso nunca pasaría, había amado cada segundo de tocarla, de adorarla con suaves caricias, como la seda.

La había tratado como una princesa porque eso era justamente — Jamás... juro que jamás me arrepentiré de esto —escucho su suave risa y sonrió aún más, miro la hora en su reloj, era hora de ir por sus medicamentos así que la separo con suavidad, beso su frente con ternura y bajo de la cama con cuidado — No tardo, no te muevas —le indico y la ojicaoba hizo una señal de ok con sus manitas, era tan linda, salio de la habitación y escucho las risas de sus amigos, rodo los ojos ante aquello aunque agradecía que las paredes al menos de su habitación fueran insonoras, no quería escuchar sus burlas de verdad, claro que no.

— De acuerdo, no, no te preocupes, lo entiendo y dile que... esto no se queda así, dile que pienso luchar —vio a Sanada colgar su celular mientras respiraba con dificultad, su amigo se dio cuenta de su presencia y le dedico una sonrisa falsa — Llama a mi equipo de abogados, dile de mi parte que no piense en quedarse con algo que es tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? —tomo los medicamentos junto con una jarra de agua viendo que el pelinegro solo asentía con una leve sonrisa, era su familia entonces tenía que ayudarlos, siempre lo hacía y no sería la excepción... tenía que cuidarlos como a Sakuno.

* * *

Termino de tomar las vitaminas arrugando levemente la nariz, escucho su suave risa y le dedico una mirada furibunda, eso no era justo así que hizo un puchero en los labios — No hagas eso, es por tu bien —batió las pestañas viendo como se mordía el labio para no reír pero al final explotaron en risas estridentes, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca la verdad, el ojilila solo le revolvió el cabello mientras alzaba las manos en señal de que ya era suficiente — Venga ya, descansa un poco —le pidió con suavidad y asintió aunque después de la ducha de la mañana quería darse otra pero lo mejor era dormir y en la noche podría hacerlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —miro esos ojos lilas que le encantaban, no entendía su pregunta pero entonces se dio cuenta de que a que se refería, negó mientras se acomodaba en la cama siendo cubierta de inmediato por los edredones, su cabeza se acomodo en la almohada viendo como su prometido se acomodaba a su lado tomando la laptop para seguir con su trabajo — Quiero que tengas una maestra particular, así que hice un par de llamadas y están haciendo entrevistas, ¿te parece bien? —lo miro desde su lugar asintiendo con la cabeza, cerro un momento los ojos escuchando el sonido de las teclas, el sueño comenzaba.

Su mente viajo a aquellos hermosos recuerdos que tenía junto al peliverde, aquella ocasión en que la nieve caía sobre sus cuerpos, era Navidad así que decidieron irse juntos, había dicho a sus padres que sería un viaje de curso totalmente pagado, no opusieron mucha resistencia y termino por marcharse, Ryoma la esperaba en su auto, una hermosa cabaña fue el lugar perfecto para hacer el amor cuantas veces quisieran, la nieve se apilaba en las ventanas de la pequeña casa así que decidió salir y jugar con esa sustancia blanca, el ojigatuno se había negado así que al final terminaron en una pelea de nieve, justo como niños.

Las risas se podían escuchar en los rincones de su mente, ese momento en el cual después de terminar con la rompa empapada se acurrucaron sobre un sillón frente a la chimenea, las manos viajaron por los cuerpos, los besos eran más calientes que las caricias, fue en esa ocasión cuando procrearon a su bebé... solo que había un problema, solo eran recuerdos, sentía la humedad bajando por sus mejillas aún cuando estaba dormida, las lágrimas eran una clara señal de despedida o así lo sentía... era la despedida de esa hermosa historia de amor, si, justo eso era y posiblemente los dos lo sabían y sentían.

* * *

Sus pies se detuvieron en ese parque donde tuvieron su primera pelea, Sakuno no sabía de su prometida en ese momento, la desilusión y el dolor en sus ojos fue tan palpable que incluso su corazón dio un quejido al ver los mismos, fue la primera vez que deseo matarse con sus propias manos por causarle un dolor como aquel, cerro un momento los ojos, Taeyeon dormía en su cama, cubierta de edredones y con una nota en la otra almohada, hacía demasiado frío pero era como si su cuerpo no respondiera al mismo, siguió caminando un poco más viendo como las farolas alumbraban el hermoso lugar y la enorme fuente.

Se detuvo unos momentos ahí, cerro los ojos y juro que podía escuchar aquellas palabras si se concentraba, en la escuela se hablaba de su compromiso, la cobriza había salido corriendo antes de darse cuenta, fue tras ella, no podía dejarla ir, cuando sus pies tropezaron el pánico entro en cada parte de su cuerpo, la sostuvo en sus brazos soportando cada golpe que le dio, le dedico una débil sonrisa cuando dejo de escuchar su llanto, terminaron sentados sobre el césped notando como la gente los miraba raro pero eso le daba lo mismo, solo quería verla bien, no quería ver las lágrimas en sus ojos pero ya era tarde.

Antes de darse cuenta le estaba explicando su situación, cada lágrima era como un golpe en su corazón porque sabía que había sido un completo imbécil con la Riuzaky, pensó que lo dejaría pero negó cuando le pregunto aquello, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, así era de sencillo, siguieron con su relación y cada día sabía que pronto terminaría el sueño, no pensó en eso hasta que termino de verdad, tomo asiento en el césped ligeramente empapado por la reciente lluvia y alzo la vista al cielo, le dedico una débil sonrisa al mismo, ya era hora, era hora de acabar con ese bonito sueño, no podía seguir tras ella.

Ninguno de los podía volver a lo de antes, eso era y seguiría siendo bonito pero no en el presente, la lluvia comenzó a caer más no se movió de su lugar, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras sentía como la lluvia lo calmaba, le decía que estaría bien, que el momento era adecuado para despedirse, no había marcha atrás, era el momento de pasar página le gustara o no — Adiós Sakuno —susurro con la voz quebrada porque ese era el momento en el cual la despedida ya era un hecho... le decía adiós a la persona que siempre amaría, los dejaba y esta vez... era para siempre.

* * *

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —le dedico una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, sentía una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho, como si algo estuviera sucediendo y no podía saberlo del todo, se acomodo con cuidado en la cama, España era empapada por la lluvia que caía sobre los enormes ventanales de la habitación donde se encontraba — ¿Quieres decirme algo? —lo miro cautelosamente y mordió su labio, era muy complicado si le preguntaba la verdad pero de igual manera asintió — Creo que me despedí de él —la ceja encarnada le dijo que no entendía nada así que soltó un suspiro hasta que escucho la suave risa del ojilila.

La mirada de ternura la hizo sentirse muy pequeña — Entiendo, ¿esta mal qué me alegre por ello? —soltó una suave risa e intento mirarlo mal pero fallo en el intento, sabía que con esa actitud le hacía daño, era consciente de ello pero le era imposible evitarlo al menos por ese momento porque lo estaba dejando ir, le estaba diciendo que ya era suficiente aunque el peliverde no estuviera enterado, algo le decía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo — Ven, vamos a un lugar —lo vio bajar de la cama con cuidado acomodando sus pantuflas, rodeo la cama y estiro su mano, la tomo con dudas y quedo sentada sobre la superficie blanda.

Una suave manta paso por su cabello, quedo como un... velo, la arropo con cuidado y paso una de sus manos por su espalda impulsándola un poco para enredar sus piernas en su cintura, de esa manera comenzaron a caminar, pasos suaves, la habitación quedo atrás y se perdieron en los pasillos que llevaban al balcón principal, el ruido no era parte de esa escena peculiar, finalmente llegaron a su destino, la suave lluvia caía rociando los jardínes de la mansión donde se estaban hospedando, algunos charcos se dejaban ver de una manera colorida puesto que la luna los iluminaba, era un bonito espectáculo si era sincera.

Descendió un poco y entonces noto la diferencia de altura, no mucho pero se le hacía tierna esa diferencia, mordió con fuerza su labio cuando lo vio incarse, sus manos se deslizaron hacía sus labios para no gritar de emoción, las lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos y ni siquiera había dicho algo pero es que de verdad era demasiado, no era un sueño porque el leve frío que sentía era real, no podía creerlo, estaba feliz, de verdad era inmensamente feliz en ese momento... porque después de todo sería feliz con alguien que los amaba... con alguien que nunca los dejaría.

* * *

Estaba llorando y no quería verla llorando, extrajo la cajita donde reposaba aquel anillo de compromiso, oro blanco adornado con un diamante cuadrado que relucía en la luz de la luna — Nunca quise hacer esto, me daba pánico entregarme a una mujer dando todo pero llegaste a mi vida y no tienes idea de cuanto me alegro por ello, no quiero decirte lo que le dijo mi padre a mi madre, no te jurare las estrellas, no complaceré cada uno de tus caprichos... no pienso mentirte sobre cosas como ésas... —era la verdad, no planeaba bajarle el cielo cuando sabía que esa no era la manera, prometerle algo como eso no iba con él.

— Sin embargo, prometo ser un buen hombre para ti, prometo cuidarlos con mi vida, prometo que nunca te haré llorar más que de felicidad, prometo mantener la puerta abierta para cuando quieras irte porque jamás te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras, lo juro, no pienso mentir diciendo que serás feliz porque ese sera mi logro de cada día, quiero una vida contigo, con ustedes y espero que me la concedas así que por eso estoy aquí, con la lluvia como testigo estoy aquí... pidiendo esto —estaba temblando al igual que la cobriza que lloraba con más fuerza pues sus hombros se sacudían en leves espasmos debido al llanto.

— Riuzaky Sakuno, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tú vida conmigo? —no salieron palabras de sus labios pero cuando cayo de rodillas y lo beso temblorosa entendió a la perfección su respuesta, lo beso con calma, con timidez, como si fuera el primer beso de su maravillosa relación, cuando se separaron le sonrió con ternura — No llores... —pidió limpiando las lágrimas que salían en silencio, la abrazo con fuerza prometiendo que la sostendría entre sus brazos para siempre, eso siempre pasaría sin duda alguna, nunca los dejaría ir, la arrullo mientras deslizaba el anillo con cuidado por su dedo viendo su sonrisa encantadora.

La separo un poco de sus brazos y aparto su cabello — Nunca te dejare ir, lo prometo, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre —susurro viendo como esta asentía de prisa causando una suave risa en sus labios, acuno su rostro y beso de nuevo sus labios, los amaba demasiado — P-Por favor hazlo... —suplicó con un tono de voz lleno de promesas en silencio, junto sus frentes con suavidad al igual que sus manos, entrelazo sus dedos siendo consciente de que lo haría por el resto de sus vidas o que eso intentaría de verdad, escucho los pasos de sus amigos que le habían ayudado con algunas cosas, vio sonrisas en ellos.

— ¡Eh pareja! Hora de festejar —sentencio Akaya con una copa de vino y algo de agua embotellada para Sakuno, todos rieron como niños para dar paso a un festejo... un festejo de la decisión más importante de su vida sinceramente.

* * *

**N/A**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los reviews, los contestaré pronto, lo prometo.**


End file.
